I Wanna Get You
by realpixkupixku
Summary: Jutek, jahil, menyebalkan dan pintar. Gambaran dari putri tuan byun, salah satu bos besar terkenal di asia. bagaimana jika salah satu pengusaha muda tertarik kepadanya? Open the story now!
1. chapter 1

.

.

.

I Wanna Get You

~First Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

Pagi ini pagi yang menyebalkan bagi seseorang gadis yang masih setia menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan posisi terlentang diatas ranjangnya.

"Huft" satu hembusan nafas berat keluar dari hidung bangirnya

"baekki, saatnya sekolah" ujar wanita paru baya yang duduk di sudut tempat tidur sang gadis

"mami, aku malas, bisakah aku tidur saja sepanjang waktu?" baekhyun memohon kepada maminya, dan maminya hanya terkekeh melihat putri cantiknya meng imutkan matanya

"kau sangat mirip papimu, jika ia malas, pasti akan melakukan hal seperti ini, bukankah anak mami ini sudah kelas 3 sma, ayolah semangatlah" mami baekhyun mengusap rambut coklat karamel baekhyun

"ugh, baiklah"

"good"

"ya baekhyun, kau mendapat surat lagi huh?" tanya gadis cantik bermata bulat, dengan pipi tembamnya

"norak, aku tidak suka kyunggi" jawab baekhyun meremas kertas berwarna hijau lucu tersebut

"hei jika seperti ini mana bisa kau memiliki pacar baek" ejek sahabatnya

"aku tidak tertarik kyung, membuang waktu dan tidak berguna, omong omong dimana yixing?" tanya baekhyun dengan celingukan mencari sahabat mereka

"mungkin yixing malam ini menginap di rumah pacarnya yang holkay itu, dan datang ke sekolah jam sepuluh nanti, dasar cumi" jawab kyungsoo menjawab baekhyun

"hei, setidaknya kekasih yixing tampan dan kaya, kekasihmu..." ejek baekhyun yang menggantungkan kalimatnya

"ya, dia itu tampan baek! hanya saja kulitnya sedikit hangus, sexy tahu!" kyungsoo marah karena kekasihnya diejek oleh sahabatnya

"aigoo, sini kupeluk" baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan kyungsoo hanya melempari baekhyun dengan buku yang tidak bersalah

Baekhyun kelewat jutek, pernah ia di beri kado ulangtahunnya oleh kakak kelasnya, dan ia hanya berpura pura tidak melihatnya

dia tidak sombong, hanya saja tatapannya membuat orang salah mengira ia sombong, mata sipitnya yang memang memiliki tatapan tajam, dan bibir mungilnya yang tanpa ekspresi, membuat orang orang mengecap baekhyun ice princess

sebenarnya dia sangat baik, tapi teman sepantarannya takut mendekatinya, karena baekhyun pernah memukul seorang pria yang mengangkat roknya

dia hanya mengeluarkan sifat ceria, lawak dan menggemaskan hanya kepada keluarganya dan juga sahabatnya

dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menggubris orang yang membencinya, kecuali tingkah orang tersebut melewati batas

kecantikan yang dimiliki ibunya dan kecerdasan yang dimiliki ayahnya menurun semua kepada baekhyun yang sempurna, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan guru menerangkan pelajaran, dan juga guru tersebut tidak akan memarahi baekhyun toh nilai baekhyun sangat sangat bagus

Byun baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai seseorang ataupun tertarik seseorang, bukan dia belok, hanya saja pada saat kedua sahabatnya bertanya mengapa ia tidak memiliki pacar, jawabannya adalah

"membuang waktu saja, iya jika pria tersebut benar benar jodohku, jika tidak?"

Berkali kali ia ditembak banyak lelaki, contohnya siwon yang menembaknya dengan buket bunga mewah dan juga kalung emas yang diberikannya tapi baekhyun menjawab

"maaf, saatnya fokus pada ujian kelulusan, bukan saatnya memulai menjalin kasih yang tidak jelas, tapi baiklah hanya kuterima barang darimu, dan juga terimakasih telah menyukaiku"

walaupun kelakuan baekhyun seperti itu, banyak sekali yang memujinya daripada yang mencelanya, dia sangat di sayang banyak orang

Tapi disisi lain, mami baekhyun selalu berdoa agar baekhyun memiliki kekasih

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

I Wanna Get You

~First Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

"kau yakin?" tanya pria berambut hitam, dengan wajah flat serta kulit pucatnya

"mengapa tidak? aku menjalin bisnis dengan siapa saja" jawab pria satu lagi dengan jas hitamnya dan rambut coklat tuanya

"kudengar sulit sekali menjalani kerja sama bisnis dengan perusahaan byun corp" ujar pemuda berkulit pucat

"jika aku yang menjalani, pasti akan mudah" chanyeol dengan percaya diri merangkul sahabatnya

"baiklah mr. chanyeol shi" ujar formal sehun

keduanya tertawa di dalam gedung megah miliki pengusaha muda yang dinamai Loey corp, diambil dari nama brlakang pemiliknya dan di balik

menurut sahabatnya, sehun. nama tersebut aneh dan menggelikan, tapi apa daya jika bos yang mengatakan

pada umur 20 tahun menjadi pengusaha sukses adalah hal yang luar biasa, chanyeol salah satunya, kecerdasan yang membuat dirinya berfikir untuk mendirikan perusahaan sendiri tanpa bantuan ayah atau ibunya

"jadi, jam berapa kau akan menemui tuan byun huh?" tanya sehun menyesap cairan kental berwarna hitam

"entahlah, tuan byun bilang di rumahnya, menurutku tidak formal, tapi menurutnya akan lebih menyenangkan dengan suasana keluarga seperti itu" dahi chanyeol berkerut, karena tuan byun malah mengajak mengunjungi rumahnya

"beruntungnya kau" jawab sehun

chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa arti ucapan sehun, chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sehun

"apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol

"kudengar, anak dari tuan byun sangat cantik, banyak pengusaha lain yang menjalin kerja sama dengan tuan byun untuk mendekati anaknya, kukira kau menjalin kerja sama dengan tuan byun untuk itu" jawab sehun menikmati kopinya

"kukira apa"

"hei, seharusnya kau bersyukur, jangan lupa ya, deskripsikan wajah nona byun ya! pasti cantik"

"urusi rusa chinamu"

Chanyeol tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa saja, ia yakin jika suatu hari nanti ada wanita tepat yang akan ia jadikan istri

chanyeol selama 20 tahun hidupnya hanya dihabiskan oleh rasa ingin tahu dan belajar

ia tidak memperdulikan hal berbau wanita atau pasangan hidup, toh waktu itu umurnya belum cukup untuk menjalin kasih

Ibu chanyeol selalu memarahi chanyeol karena dia tidak memiliki kekasih 1 kali pun, chanyeol yang hanya menjawab enteng

"sudahlah mama, aku sudah memiliki kekasih, mama dan yoora noona"

Sekarang dia sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri, yang dibangun sendiri dari hasil kerja kerasnya, yang artinya chanyeol akan kembali sibuk

bukan chanyeol tidak tampan, tapi sangatlah tampan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin menjalin kasih sebelum waktunya, ia pikir waktu yang tepat 25 tahun

sehun yang notabenya sahabatnya hanya bisa mengejek chanyeol karena single selama 20 tahun, ia selalu pamer kemesraan dengan kekasih chinanya, luhan. padahal umur sehun masih 19 tahun

"Atau jangan jangan... kau tidak pernah fap fap ya?!?!?!" selidik sehun

"hei bocah!" chanyeol mencubit pinggang sehun dan diakhiri aksi kejar kejaran

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

I Wanna Get You

~Third Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

I Wanna Get You

~Third Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

Trinngg

13.20

Bel pertanda pulang, semua siswa memasang wajah sumringah, termasuk baekhyun, kyungsoo dan yixing

"ayolah pulang kyungg, xingg" rengek baekhyun kepada kedua sahabatnya

"maaf sekali baek, aku dijemput jongin, jangan marah ne?"

"aku juga yunni, aku diajak suho oppa mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya, aku tidak bisa menolak"

"haishh, dasar wanita" baekhyun hanya memasang wajah -_-

"kita sayang baekhyunnn, sayonaraaaa" peluk kyungsoo dan yixing kepada baekhyun dan mereka berlari menuju gerbang, karena ada manusia yang menunggu mereka

"dasar pacar orang" baekhyun yang geram, memasukkan buku pelajarannya dengan asal kedalam tas mahalnya, omong omong baekhyun juga holkay

baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil yang di sediakan sekolah untuk para siswa, suatu kebiasaan bagi baekhyun pulang selalu lebih lama dibanding semuanya, karena ia tidak mau disebut orang kaya, yang kaya kan orang tuanya, bukan baekhyun

Pip pip

Mobil lamborgini berwarna putih baekhyun buka, kunci ia tancapkan pada lubang kunci dan memutarnya kedepan agar mobil bisa menyala

Baekhyun memakai kacamata hitamnya agar wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat dari luar, karena sebenarnya baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu menonjol

Baekhyun keluar dari sekolah dan menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sekolah

...

"jam berapa kau akan pergi?" tanya sehun duduk di sofa rumah chanyeol

"sekitar jam 13.00" jawab chanyeol sembari memakan burger yang tadi ia beli

"sebertinya kau harus bergegas yeol, lihatlah jam berapa ini idiot!" perintah sehun nyaring

"diamlah bodoh, aku harus memberi makan pada cacing cacing di perutku" jawab chanyeol melanjutkan ritual makannya

" kukira kau hanya memelihara toben, ternyata juga memelihara cacing" canda sehun yang membuat chanyeol menahan tawa karena mulutnya sangat penuh dengan burger

"dtsar mengsangghu" (dasar menganggu) chanyeol dengan suara tidak jelasnya karena kelebihan muatan di mulutnya

Chanyeol memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna hitam pula, dan juga jam tangan brandednya buatan gucci

"Tata lah rambutmu bodoh" suruh sehun kepada sahabatnya

"hei kambing, diamlah, sebentarlagi aku akan melakukannya" dengus chanyeol mengambil gel rambut di rak khusus, ia tata rambutnya keatas dan menyisakan sedikit poninya

"waw, bangsat" komentar sehun kepada chanyeol

"jaga rumahku, jangan macam macam"

"enak saja"

"ohsehun!!!"

"baiklah"

...

Chanyeol tiba di kediaman keluarga byun, tidak sulit untuk menemukannya, jika kau lihat rumah seperti istana, pasti itu rumahnya

"Chanyeol-shi" sapa tuan byun

"selamat siang tuan, senang bertemu denganmu" chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya 90

"jhaa, masuklah" tuan byun mempersilahkan chanyeol masuk

"Baik"

Mobil lamborgini putih milik baekhyun memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, ia heran mengapa ada mobil selain kelima mobilnya, apakah kado lagi dari papinya?

baekhyun bersemangat keluar dari mobilnya dan segera memasuki rumahnya

"papih, apakah kau membe..." baekhyun menghentikan ocehannya begitu ia melihat pria berjas yang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya

"Baekhyunni, kau sudah pulang? perkenalkan ini rekan kerja papi, Park Chanyeol" tuan byun memberi keterangan kepada baekhyun

"Halo Mr.park senang bertemu dengan anda" baekhyun membungkuk sedikit dan berlari menuju papinya untuk mengecup pipinya dan segera meninggalkan ruang tamu

...

"mam, benar itu rekan kerja papi? terlihat sangat muda" ujar baekhyun menghampiri maminya

"dia memang masih muda baek, dia masih 20 tahun" jawab mami baekhyun

"pantas saja" rasa penasaran baekhyun terjawab, ia segera memasuki kamarnya yang memiliki pintu putih gading

...

 _cantik juga ya_

 _pantas saja si kambing berkata seperti itu_

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

I Wanna Get You

~Fourth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

"Dia masih bocah" ujar chanyeol sedikit tidak peduli

"tapi sama saja park, dia cantik astaga" sehun mencoba meyakinkan chanyeol bahwa baekhyun itu menarik

"jika dia cantik, mengapa kau tidak memacarinya?" chanyeol mengangkat alisnya

"oh ayolah, aku ini berusaha mencarikanmu jodoh park, lagi pula luhan noona lebih cantik" sehun sempat sebal pada chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak tertarik oleh pesona byun baekhyun

"ada ada saja, kambing" chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel pintar termahalnya

"tapi, kenapa jantungku berdetak saat matanya melihat ke arahku?" chanyeol memegang dadanya

"Gotcha!"

…

"namanya Park Chanyeol" ujar baekhyun

"Omo, omo, Baek, park chanyeol?" yixing yang sepertinya mengenal oark chanyeol sungguh terlihat tak percaya

"hmm, park chanyeol, tapi xing, apa istimewanya?" baekhyun bertanya polos

"aigoo, dia rekan kerja suho oppa, dia menjalin kerja sama dengan seluruh perusahaan besar di korea ini, dia tampan dan kaya, dan yang paling istimewa, dia tidak tertarik menjalin kasih, sama sepertimu" ujar yixing

"Baek, sepertinya chanyeol cocok untukmu" kyungsoo menambahkan

"pfffttt, ayolah dia sama sekali tidak seperti kelihatannya, kupingnga sama seperti dumbo" baekhyun menyesap strawbery ice nya

"aish gadis satu ini, kau ingin menikah dengan siapa huh?" kyungsoo mulai sebal dengan baekhyun

"mungkin dia ingin menikah dengan mongryeong soo" yixing dan kyungsok tertawa terbahak bahak

"ya!, ku laporkan kau pada pacar kalian"

…

"Aku merasakan hal aneh" chanyeol memegang dada kirinya

"ada apa huh? kau akan mati?" sehun menoleh sekilas chanyeol yang sedang melotot kepadanya

"aish bocah sialan, bukan, aku seperti... em grogi?" chanyeol sedikit memincingkan matanya

"Aigoo, sejak kapan park chanyeol grogi huh? astaga ada ada saja" ujar sehun yang sedang menonton 'larva'

"aku akan menemui tuan byun lagi"

"jinja?" sehun yang saat ini tidak menggubris kartun kesukaannya sekarang pandangannya ia alihkan pada sahabat sekaligus bosnya

"yep" chanyeol mengangguk mantap

"bukan, maksudku, apakah kau benar benar tertarik pada putri tuan byun?" sehun terlihat antusias

"..." chanyeol melipat tangannya dan berfikir

"ini pertama kalinya untukku" chanyeol menutup matanya dan bibirnya mengulas senyum

"bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta?"

…

Lamborgini putih memasuki halaman rumah kediaman byun, gadis cantik yang keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan gontai memasuki mansionnya, entahlah hari ini sungguh hari yang tidak mengasyikkan bagi baekhyun

"mami" baekhyun mengecup pipi ibunya dengan kepalanya yang ia tumpukan di pundak ibunya

"aigoo baek, sudah pulang?" ibunya yang sedang membuat cookies sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan baekhyun

"nee, mami apakah itu untukku?" baekhyun mengerucut semagat saat dilihatnya cookies coklat kesukaannya

"tidak sayang, ini untuk tamu" ibu baekhyun mengusap pipi putrinya dengan lembut saat melihat baekhyun yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"siapa tamu itu?" baekhyun sedikit menggeram saat bertanya, mungkin ia tak suka jika cookiesnya diambil oleh orang asing

"Park Chanyeol, rekan bisnis papi, dia akan kemari sebentar lagi"

"Ahjussi 20 tahun?" ujar baekhyun

"jangan panggil dia ahjussi baek, dia masih muda" ujar ayah baekhyun yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan baekhyun dan istrinya

"tapi tetap saja saat ia memakai jas dia terlihat seperti ahjussi, sama seperti papi, ahjussi" baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya

"yaich, anak nakal itu" ayah baekhyun sedikit tersinggung saat anaknya sendiri mengatainya 'ahjussi'

…

Drrmm

Suara deruman mobil sedikit terdengar oleh baekhyun, dilihatnya mobil mewah seperti miliknya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, memang sih, mobil chanyeol lebih bagus satu tingkat dari baekhyun

"Ahjussi 20 tahun" ujar baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol keluar dari mobil

baekhyun yang sekarang memakai hotpants berwarna hitam dengan kaus baseball merah yang menutupi seluruh hotpants yang dipakai baekhyun, seolah baekhyun tidak memakai bawahan

entah apa yang membuat baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan memilih menampakkan dirinya kepada chanyeol

chanyeol yang begitu melihat baekhyun melintas dihadapannya membuat chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah, mengapa hanya gadis labil ini bisa membuat jantung chanyeol jungkir balik?

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Sebenarnya Chanyeol-ssi, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan" ujar tuan Byun

"Apa itu Mr.Byun?" jawab Chanyeol

"Saya perlu bantuan anda Chanyeol-ssi" Tuan Byun menampakkan wajah santainya, tidak biasa tuan Byun meminta bantuan Chanyeol

"Dengan senang hati Mr.Byun" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Saya akan menitipkan Baekhyun kepada anda Chanyeol-ssi"

"A-apa?"

I Wanna Get You

~Fifth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

Xi LuHan (22)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

"Baekhyunniiii, bagaimana hasil ulanganmu?" Yixing menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih

"Seperti biasa Xing, tidak ada yang spesial" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mengangkat hasil ulangannya yang tertera, 100

"Aish, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya" Yixing kesal, bagaimana biasa gadis ogah ogahan untuk belajar ini selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna?

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu Nona Kim?" Baekhyun menggoda Yixing

"Aku mendapat 80 Baek, uugh, seharusnya aku tidak meng iyakan ajakan Suho oppa untuk belajar di apartemennya" Yixing mengeluh

"Aaa, aku bisa menebak, kalian berakhir diranjang?" Baekhyun mencolek pinggang Yixing yang membuat Yixing sedikit geli

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kyungoo?" Yixing tengah mencari cari Kyungsoo dipenjuru kelas ini, tetapi tak ia temukan gadis bermata owl itu

"Pasti dia sedang memamerkan hasil ulangannya pada Jongin Xing, dia bercerita padaku, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat nilai 90" Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh

"Tidak asik! aku yang terendah Baek" Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kudua tangannya

"Aigoo, apakah aku harus merebut Suho oppa agar kau tidak diajak ke apartemennya lagi?"

"Baekhyun!!!!!"

...

"Astaga, aku terlalu senang" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Dasar munafik, sepertinya kemarin lusa kau mengatakan jika kau tidak terpesona oleh putri tuan Byun" Sehun menjawab pedas

"Sehunna, jangan begitu, bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada gadis?" Luhan yang berada di rangkulan Sehun mencoba memberikan reaksi positif untuk Sehun

"Baiklah Lu" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sayang

"Ya! berani beraninya kalian melakukannya di ruanganku" Chanyeol sedikit mual pada perlakuan Sehun kepada Luhan dan membuat pasangan HunHan terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Chanyeol

"Carilah pacar dobi"

"Proses!"

...

"Xinggg Soo, nanti jadi kan nonton film?" ujar Baekhyun sembari menata buku untuk dimasukkan ke tasnya

"Baekhyy, maaf ya, aku benar benar tidak bisa, eomma sakit, jadi aku harus pulang cepat" Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih

"Tak apa soo, bisa lain kali, semoga nyonya D.O sehat kembali" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Aigoo, terima kasih Baek" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun

"Ya! Sesak!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo

"Maaf hehehe"

"Aku mengapa tidak kau tanyai Baek?" Yixing protes pada Baekhyun, pasalnya Yixing tidak di tanyai ia bisa melihat film atau tidak

"Tidak asik tauk jika cuma berdua" ujar Baekhyun

"Tak apa, biar ku telfon Suho oppa untuk menemani"

"Yixing!!!"

"Aigoo Baek, kenapa kau ini sungguh pemarah eoh?"

"Entahlah, bawaan mungkin" Baekhyun tertawa

...

Mobil Baekhyun telah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, Baekhyun sedikit bingung, mengapa rumahnya nampak sepi? Bukannya itu mobil... ah lupa

Pintu mobil ia buka, tubuh mungilnya yang keluar dari benda persegi panjang itu ia langkahkan menuju dalam rumah, yang kebetulan tidak di kunci

"Mami, Papi" Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya sambil memanggil kedua orangtuanya, tapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban

Gubrak

Suara benda jatuh membuat Baekhyun terjengat kaget, suara itu dari kamar tamu, Baekhyun harap ia bisa menemukan Mami atau Papinya disana

Baekhyun sedikit was was, pasalnya jantungnya masih berdetak sisa terkaget tadi. Ia langkahkan kakinya yang masih bersepatu untuk melihat isi kamar tamu

Baekhyun buka sedikit demi sedikit pintu kamar tamu itu, laki laki muda yang sedang membawa koper

"Maling" Jantung baekhyun semakin berdetak kencang, didalam sana ada orang asing, dan sebenarnya dimana orang tuanya, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati apa yang sudah maling itu ambil, tapi tidak ada yang berubah Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk mengamati gerak gerik maling tersebut, tapi..

"Aaaaaaaaaa, maling!" Lelaki maling tersebut sudah berada di ambang pintu, membuat Baekhyun yang barusaja membalikkan tubuhnya tentu saja semakin kaget

Baekhyun melepas tas mahalnya dan memukul maling tersebut berulang kali menggunakan tasnya, walaupun tidak sakit

"Nona muda, aku bukan maling astaga" Lelaki yang mengaku bukan maling tersebut menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang mencoba mengintip lelaki didepannya yang mengaku bukan maling, saat matanya bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu

"A-ahjussi 20 tahun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya, lelaki kantoran ini apakah tersesat di rumahnya?

"..." Chanyeol seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sudah di sela oleh Baekhyun

"Dimana mami papi?" Baekhyun to the poin

"Baek, sebenarnya.."

Flashback*

"Saya akan ke Russia dengan istri saya Chanyeol-ssi, saya akan mengurus bisnis yang besar" Jelas tuan Byun

"T-tapi, saya lelaki Mr.Byun" Chanyeol tergagap saat menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan tuan Byun

"Justru karena engkau lelaki, saya akan berterimakasih jika anda berkenan mau menjaga putri saya Chanyeol-ssi" Tuan Byun menyunggingkan senyumannya

"A-ah saya tidak yakin Mr.Byun" Chanyeol bukannya tidak mau, tetapi ia justru takut ia akan mengapa apakan Baekhyun

"Hanya satu bulan Chanyeol-ssi jika anda tidak keberatan" Tuan Byun semakin membuat Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain

"Baiklah Mr.Byun" Ujar Chanyeol final

"Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol-ssi"

Flashback end*

...

"Ya! Seharusnya kau menolaknya, ahjussi 20 tahun" Baekhyun berapi api, apakah papinya gila? Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengenal laki laki kantoran ini

"Ayah mu sedikit memaksaku Baek, aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol saja, aku tidak setua itu asal kau tahu saja" Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya

"Ahjussi menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Hei! Chanyeol saja Baekhyunnieee" Chanyeol terkekeh, gadis itu lucu juga jika sedang marah

Next?


	6. Chapter 6

I Wanna Get You

~Sixth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

"Dia itu lelaki papihh" Baekhyun mengadu pada ayahnya lewat telfon

"Dia itu baik Baekkii"

"Tapi papi bisa kan menitipkanku di rumah Kyungsoo atau Yixing pihh" Baekhyun tetap bersikeras tidak ingin lelaki asing tersebut berada di rumahnya

"Tidak Baek, tidak boleh. Ohya, jika ingin kemana mana kau harus keluar dengan Chanyeol oke? ini perintah"

Apa?????!!!!!!

"Papih, tapi.. tapi.."

"Tut...tut.. tut...tut" Sambungan telfon diputus sepihak oleh ayah Baekhyun, menyisakan Baekhyun yang tengah meruntuki ayahnya yang keras kepala, yang sialnya sifat itu menurun kepadanya

...

"Begitulah, arghh aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana jika ia benar benar ahjussi? hanya saja dia oprasi plastik? Aigoo, Xing, Soo, bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun manyun manyun sendiri di depan layar macbooknya, ia menggunakan Sky*e untuk menghubungi kedua sahabatnya

"Aigoo, aku tidak membayangkan Baek, Park Chanyeol itu sexy tau!" ujar Yixing membayangkan yang tidak tidak

"Mungkin kau bisa kehilangan kepra-" Kyusoo akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Baekhyun

"Ya! Tidak mau! Ini untuk suamiku! Seharusnya kalian mendukungku membenci ahjussi tersebut" Ujar Baekhyun

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol yang suamimu Baek?" Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya menggoda Baekhyun

"Hei! Apa apaan" Baekhyun sedikit tersipu, sedikit

"Sudahlah Baek, lagi pula ini suruhan Byun ahjussi bukan? jika begitu kau mau apa?" Yixing benar

"Ahh sudahlah, aku akan mengalami penderitaan selama sebulan ini" Baekhyun menutup matanya

"Astaga, tak terasa sekarang jam lima sore!" Kyungsoo terkejut

"Aigoo! Baek sudah dulu ya, kau bisa menghubungi kami nanti"

"Byeee!!!"

"Byeee" Baekhyun menutup macbooknya dan meletakkan di meja belajarnya, entah mengapa perutnya terasa sakit dan nyeri

...

"Asdfghjkl" Baekhyun sungguh meruntuki dirinya, sekarang ia datang bulan, dan roti bulanannya hanya tinggal 1

"Aigoo jika aku punya sihir, akan ku ubah roti bulanan ini menjadi banyak" Baekhyun bermonolog ria, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal yang penting, aigoo

"Pasti ada jalan keluar Baek!" Baekhyun nampak berfikir, jika ia membeli di minimarket, pasti ia akan lelah karena jarak minimarket dengan rumahnya lumayan jauh jaraknya dan jika ia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, ia pasti akan mengecewakan ayahnya karena ia melanggar perintah

"Cara satu satunya aku harus meminta bantuan Chanyeol" Nada Baekhyun terdengar putus asa, padahal rencana Baekhyun adalah menjauhi kontak sosial dengan Chanyeol, Apa daya?

Baekhyun berpakaian Cassual, ia memakai jeans ketat dengan kemeja hitam yang membuat dirinya nampak mempesona

Baekhyun menguatkan hatinya untuk bertemu Chanyeol, ahh bahkan Baekhyun tadj sempat marah kepada Chanyeol

"Baek? Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat di ruang tv, melihat Baekhyun yang nampak rapi

"Aku ingin ke minimarket" Baekhyun memasang wajah flat

"Emm, Baek, Mr.Byun berkata padaku untuk mengantarkanmu kemana saja" Ujar Chanyeol

"Aku sudah tahu" Baekhyun masih memasang wajah yang sama

"Lalu? Apakah kau akan mengendarai mobilmu sendiri?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali! Jika aku ingin mengendarai mobilku sendiri aku akan langsung keluar saja, asal kau tahu saja, aku ini tipe orang yang menaati peraturan tau!" Baekhyun marah kembali, namun kemarahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh

"Maafkan aku Baek, baiklah aku akan ganti baju" Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan marah, sungguh lelaki itu

Cklek

Chanyeol kembali dengan celana pendek denim dengan balutan kaus putih yang membuatnya terlihat keren

"Ayo Baek" Chanyeol menggenggam kunci mobil miliknya dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengekor dibelakangnya

...

Suasana terasa canggung di dalam mobil Chanyeol, bukankah itu wajar? Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengenal Chanyeol, hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat ayahnya mengundang Chanyeol ke rumahnya

Walau sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak suka ke sunyian

"Jadi Baek, berapa umurmu?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan dengan santai

"18 tahun" Ujar Baekhyun

"Kau hanya selisih 2 tahun denganku Baek, bukannya kau harus memanggilku oppa?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggilku Chanyeol bukan?" Pandangan Baekhyun ia fokuskan pada jalan yang sangat lebar

"Chaa, sudah sampai" Chanyeol hendak membuka seatbeltnya, tetapi Baekhyun sudah dulu mencegahnya

"Tidak, aku saja yang masuk" Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol, dan pandangan Chanyeol ia alihkan pada tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam kuat lengan Chanyeol

"M-maaf, ekhem, Aku saja yang masuk Chanyeol" Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat ia akan membeli apa

"Tapi tugasku disini menjagamu Baek" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara beratnya

"Aku bisa sendiri Chanyeol" Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang sepertiny memohon

"Baek.."

"Oppa..." Rasanya Baekhyun ingin melepas mulutnya dari tempatnya astaga, nada Baekhyun sangat menggelikan

"You got it Baek" Chanyeol lemah

tbc

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v


	7. Chapter 7

I Wanna Get You

~Seventh Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

Baekhyun mondar mandir mencari 'roti' yang dibutuhkannya, ia sudah mencari di seluruh rak di minimarket ini, tapi ia tidak menemukannya

"Astaga, dimana benda itu?" Gumam Baekhyun yang mulai kesal, saat ia dongakkan kepalanya, ia menemukan benda sialan yang saat beberapa menit yang lalu ia cari cari

"Mengapa sangat tinggi? Apa pemilik toko ini tidak mengetahui ukuran tinggi badan wanita korea? Ini namanya mengejek" Baekhyun sempat marah marah tidak jelas, setelah itu, ia jinjitkan kaki mungilnya untuk mendapatkan 'roti' tersebut

"Argh, Ini tinggi sekali" Jikapun Baekhyun meloncat loncat, ia takkan mendapatkan benda itu. Baekhyun putus asa

"Ini" Tangan panjang terulur untuk mendapatkan benda yang mulai tadi di incar Baekhyun, Baekhyun memutar kepalanya agar dapat melihat siapa orang yang setinggi ini?

"Chanyeol?" Ujar Baekhyun lirih

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku masuk Baek" Malu! Baekhyun malu, Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang ia beli, Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol di lorong rak tersebut

"Hei! Baek!"

...

"Terimakasih banyak, Bukannya itu yang harus kau katakan padaku?" Chanyeol yang sudah ada di kursi pengemudi dan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol dengan mendengus sebal

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengambilkannya untukku?" Baekhyun masih menahan malu

"Aku tadi khawatir, sudah beberapa menit aku di sini dan kau tidak kemali Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Aku tidak bertanya, lagi pula aku tadi akan meminta pegawainya untuk membantuku" Baekhyun mengelak

"Tapi mengapa kau malah diam saja seperti anak kucing kehilangan induknya uh?" Chanyeol sebenarnya melihat semuanya

"Kau! Dasar penguntit!" Baekhyun menoleh tajam kepada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menganggap tatapan tersebut adalah tatapan yang lucu

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tadi sama sekali tidak menjinjitkan kakiku"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kabarmu yang setengah mati meloncat loncat untuk mendapatkan pem-"

"Chanyeol!!!!

...

Rasa nyeri tidak hilang dari perut Baekhyun, berkali kali ia bolak balikkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, tetapi tidak ia dapatkan

"Aish, sakit sekali" Baekhyun tengah merintih memegang perutnya

Kebetulan sekali Chanyeol yang lewat didepan kamar Baekhyun mendengar rintihan gadis tersebut, Chanyeol sedikit mengintip dari celah pintu putih gading Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mengapa, dari benda yang tadi di ambil Chanyeol dari rak minimarket tersebut, Baekhyun databg bulan

Chanyeol khawatir, ia bisa mendengar rintihan Baekhyun, walaupun ia tidak pernah mengalami hal tersebut, setidaknya ia pernah melihat ibunya membuat teh tawar untuk noonanya

Chanyeol bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Baekhyun secangkir teh tawar hangat untuk meredakan nyerinya. Karena Ibu Baekhyun tidak memperkerjakan maid

"Baek..boleh aku masuk?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar gadia tersebut

Baekhyun yang menyadari ada bayangan di lantainya, ia angkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedikit lancang?

"Mengapa kau disini?" Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar biasa, mungkin ia sudah tidak kuat untuk mengerahkan suaranya agar lelaki ini tidak memasuki kamarnya kembali

"Emm, ini, teh tawar hangat" Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin mendengus, apakah disekolah dulu lelaki ini tkdak mempelajari tentang sopan santun lakilaki kepada wanita?

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membuatnya" Walaupun nada suara Baekhyun terdengat biasa saja, namun perkataannya sungguh menusuk, dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk terima saja, wajar, Baekhyun sedang pms

"Ini untuk meredakan nyeri, aku tadi mendengar kau merintih Baek, dan aku tahu apa masalahnya" Chanyeol menjelaskan

'Cih, dasar menguping' Batin Baekhyun

"Hnggg, akan kuminum nanti" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, agar laki laki ini peka ia sudah tidak memerlukan keberadaannya di ruangan kamarnya

"Baiklah, aku keluar, cepatlah membaik" Chanyeol beranjak menuju ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun

Baekhyun tetap tidak peduli, saat ia rasa Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit

Ia melirik secangkir teh tawar yang Chanyeol berikan tadi, apa benar yang dikatakan lelaki kantoran tadi? atau hanya omong kosong?

"Ah sudahlah" Baekhyun mengambil teh tawar tersebut lalu meminumnya, walaupun tawar, Baekhyun sedikit suka, karena teh ini mampu merilekskannya

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali cangkir teh yang sudah kosong di mejanya, Baekhyun bergegas menaiki ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya.

Yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi benar, rasa nyeri yang tadi ia sangat terasa, sekarang sudah berangsur angsur menghilang, mungkin Baekhyun harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol? Atau tidak?

Next?


	8. Chapter 8

I Wanna Get You

~Eighth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia tidak merasakan sakit di area perutnya, Chanyeol benar, teh itu mujarab.

Ia membuka knop pintunya perlahan, lalu melangkahkan kaki langsingnya menuju dapur karena korongkongannya sungguh kering

"Baek? Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun sedikit terjengat saat Chanyeol tiba tiba ada di dapur, Baekhyun sedikit sebal dengan lelaki ini, bagaimana bisa ia bangun sepagi ini?

'Apa apaan dia?! Memangnya biasa memasak?' Batin Baekhyun

"Hm" Hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memakluminya, Baekhyun belum terbiasa.

"Aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, aku harap kau suka" Chanyeol melanjutkan acara memasaknya, Baekhyun yang tidak peduli lantas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang dengan lancangnya menganggap dapur Baekhyun sebagai dapurnya sendiri

…

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus memakan masakan olahan lelaki asing ini, sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat sangat ingin sekali menolak mentah mentah apa yang dimasak lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu ini tidak seenak masakan restoran, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya, Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum

'Jelas saja tidak akan seenak restoran, mimpi saja kau!' Itulah segenap kata yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun

Sejujurnya Baekhyun mempunyai rencana untuk memuntahkan masakan lelaki didepannya ini, tapi sialnya nasi goreng sederhana yang dibuat Chanyeol sungguh memanjakan lidah Baekhyun

"Apakah enak?" Baekhyun sedikit mendengus kesal saat Chanyeol bertanya kepadanya, sebenarnya siapa yang harus cerewet disini?

"Lumayan" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sepertinya hati Baekhyun berdesir

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat Baek" Ujar Chanyeol yang masih melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya di meja makan bersama Baekhyun

"Kemana?" Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang normal, tentu saja Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati

"Rahasia, kita akan berangkat jam 9 nanti, jangan lupa membawa baju ganti"

"Kita akan menginap? Jika iya, maaf tuan Park, aku masih peduli terhadap pendidikanku" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah serius

"Aku tahu kau sedang libur" Chanyeol menyeringai

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun sangat kesal sekali, ia dibuat bungka. oleh perkataan Chanyeol, sungguh Baekhyun ingin sekali lelaki didepannya ini mati tertabrak

…

Baekhyun dengan malas menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibawanya untuk minggat bersama Chanyeol, sebenarnya bukan minggat, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak tahu tempat yang akan dituju lelaki asing tersebut

Baekhyun memasukkan asal bajunya kedalam tas bergambar rillakuma tersebut, tidak lupa ia memasukkan peralatan mandinya, make up, parfum dan lain lain

Sudah setengah 9, Baekhyun harus bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya, bukannya Baekhyun yang sangat penurut kepada Chanyeol, hanya saja ia takut ahjussi 20 tahun itu mengadukan yang tidak tidak kepada papinya, Baekhyun tidak ingin papinya merasa kecewa terhadapnya

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju mandi berwarna putihnya, ia sibuk memilih pakaian mana yang cocok dipakai untuk minggat bersama Chanyeol

Baekhyun memilih celana pendek yang hanya menutupi bagian paha atasnya dan kemeja hitam yang ia masukkan kedalam celana pendeknya

"Wow" Baekhyun menatap dirinya didepan kacanya, ia terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Telapak kakinya yang dibalut sepatu sandal senada dengan bajunya menambah cantikan Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan menenteng tas berlogo adidas tersebut. Baekhyun sedikit terpana dengan lelaki yang berada di sofa ruang keluarganya itu

Hanya dengan setelan kaus berwarna biru tua dilapisi jaket berwarna hitam dan celana jeans panjangnya serta sepatu berlogo adidas tersebut dan jangan lupa kacamata hitam yang dipakai Chanyeol saat itu menambah kebangsatan Chanyeol

"Sudah siap?" Baekhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga, disambut pertanyaan dari si cerewet, Chanyeol

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri" Baekhyun bisa mencium bau parfum maskulin Chanyeol, sungguh memabukkan sekali

"Emm.. Baek, jika boleh kusarankan, gantilah celana pendekmu dengan celana panjang" ujar Chanyeol

"Jika boleh kusarankan, tutup mulutmu atau aku berubah pikiran" Ujar Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol

…

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan music dari smartphonenya menggunakan headsetnya, pandangannya ia alihkan ke jalan Seoul yang sangat ramai oleh pejalan kaki

Baekhyun enggan membuka pembicaraan dengan lelaki disampingnya, ia dapat merasakan hal yang akan terjadi jika mereka berdua melakukan percakapan

Baekhyun dilanda kantuk, Chanyeol yang melihat kepala Baekhyun yang naik turun sedikit menahan tawa, pasalnya mata gadis itu terpejam, tapi dirinya masih memaksakan kepalanya untuk tegak kembali

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tidak menegakkan kepalanya kembali, tetapi tengkuk lehernya seperti tidak nyaman, Chanyeol yang seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun, ia segera membelokkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan untuk membenahi posisi tidur Baekhyun

Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu mobil sebelah, Chanyeol menurunkan jok mobilnya tempat Baekhyun berlayar di dunia mimpi, Ia membenahi posisi kepala Baekhyun, ia lepas pelan pelan headset yang sebelumnya Baekhyun gunakan dan mematikan lagu yang diputar Baekhyun

Wangi maskulin Chanyeol dapat dihirup Baekhyun, karena jarak mereka cukup dekat, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh hati pada Baekhyun

Next?


	9. Chapter 9

I Wanna Get You

~Ninth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

Angin berhembus menerpa pipi gembil Baekhyun, ia merasakan rambutnya menggaruk matanya yang sedang terpejam, Baekhyun membuka matanya

'Bagaimana bisa aku berada di posisi seperti ini?'

Atap mobil Chanyeol dibuka, itulah mengapa angin berhembus sangat kencang meniup niup rambut coklat Baekhyun

"Woa, dimana ini?" Baekhyun sungguh tidak percaya dengan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas dan juga hijau sekali, sungguh Baekhyun tidak ingat terakhir kali ia berada di tempat secantik ini, udaranya sangat sangat sejuk disini

"Dimana dia?" Bisik Baekhyun yang mencari sosok manusia lebih tinggi dan tua darinya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bercakap cakap dengan seseorang dengan celana khas peternakan, apakah disini ada peternakan?

"Chanyeol" Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan dari gadis yang beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja terlelap di mobilnya. Chanyeol menyudahi komunikasi dengan lelaki tadi dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun, karena jarak Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sedikit jauh

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit terengah engah

"Tidak apa, hanya mengecek pendengaranmu" Baekhyun tertawa jahat

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, tidak biasa Baekhyun tertawa, yah walaupun tertawanya terdengar jahat :v

"Jadi, dimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Daegwallyeong samyang ranch" Chanyeol yang masih memakai kacamatanya menatao Baekhyun

"Apa?! Berapa jam aku tidur?" Baekhyun terkejut, pasalnya daegwallyeong samyang sangat jauh dari seoul

"Sekitar 6 jam mungkin" Chanyeol menunjukkan ke enam jarinya

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Baekhyun mengkerutkan alisnya

"Kau tidur sangat nyenyak Baek"

"Ah! kau ini!"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, 10 langkah dari tempatnya semula Baekhyun mematung dan menutup mulutnya terkejut. Pemandangan disini lebih menabjubkan daripada yang tadi, lahan luas hijau dihiasi dengan domba domba yang sedang memakan rumput dan juga kincir angin disana sini

"Waw" Baekhyun takjub sekali, ini pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi Baekhyun

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol menyusul langkah gadis tersebut dan berhenti di sampingnya

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku sangat menyukai ini! Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat sangat manis, Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati

"Akulah pemilik setiap domba yang kau lihat" Chanyeol menunjuk domba dombanya

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, laki laki ini bukan hanya senang berkutat di kantor perusahaannya, tetapi juga senang dengan yang seperti ini, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sifat juteknya hilang perlahan lahan

"Dasar sombong!" Jujur saja, Baekhyun hanya bercanda

"Aku hanya memberi tahu Baek" Chanyeol melepas kacamata hitamnya

"Kau itu som- Aaaaaaaa apa ini?!!!!!" Baekhyun meloncat loncat saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh paha bawahnya. Baekhyun sembunyi di balik Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak

"Itu hanya kambing Baek, astaga, Kau baik baik saja?" Chanyeol masih tertawa, ekspresi Baekhyun yang terkejut sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan

"Aku tidak baik! Aahhh aku barusaja dilecehkan oleh hewan peternakan" Uajr Baekhyun kesal

"Aku sudah bilang untuk mengganti celana pendekmu dengan celana panjang Baek" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Ughh, ayo pulang, aku ingin mandi" Baekhyun menarik ujung jaket Chanyeol

"Aku sudah bilang kita akan menginap" Jawab Chanyeol enteng

"Dimana kita akan menginap Chanyeol?" Baekhyun semakin menarik narik ujung jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol

"Baiklah, mari Baekhyunnie" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang menepis hingga mencubit lengan Chanyeol pertanda dirinya ingin lelaki ini menjauhkan tangannya dari pundaknya, akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak mengiyakan keinginan Baekhyun

...

"Selamat datang di-" Chanyeol yang hendak memberitahu Baekhyun tentang bagunan di depan mereka, sudah lebih dahulu dipotong oleh Baekhyun

"Aku tahu ini rumahmu, dasar sombong" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Aih gadis ini semakin membuat Chanyeol gemas

"Ahh baiklah" Chanyeol menggaruk alisnya

"Cepat buka pintunya! Aku mau mandi!" Baekhyun menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai

"Galak sekali" Chanyeol menusuk pipi Baekhyun

"Ya! Beraninya kau!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol

"Aigoo, aish sakitnya" Chanyeol merintih memegang perutnya

"Rasakan!"

...

Baekhyun memasuki rumah mewah tersebut, tidak terlalu besar karena rumah ini hanya dipakai jika ada keperluan di daerah tersebut, tapi isinya sungguh luar biasa, serba mewah dan elegan

"Dimana kamarku?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol membawakan tasnya

"Kau bisa memilih, kamar atas atau baw-" Sungguh Baekhyun senang sekali memotong kalimat Chanyeol

"Atas!" Baekhyun yang merebut tas miliknya dan segera berlari menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamar atas

"Gadis itu..." Chanyeol tersenyum

...

Cacing di perut Baekhyun bernyanyi, Baekhyun sangat lapar, jelas saja, tadi siang Baekhyun tidak makan apa apa.

"Ahjussi 20 tahun itu... mengapa tidak bertanggung jawab!!!!" Baekhyun menggeram, karena Chanyeol tidak segera memberinya makanan

"Dasar lelaki tidak peka" Baekhyun melempar selimut pink yang berada di kamar sementaranya, ia membuka pintunya dan melangkah menuju lantai satu

"Chanyeol, aku lapar!" Baekhyun yang sedikit berteriak membuat Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah Baekhyun

"Aku memesan pizza Baek" Chanyeol mengangkat 2 kotak pizza yang berada di tangannya

Baekhyun segera turun melewati anak tangga untuk mengambil potongan pizza yang semakin membuat cacing di perut Baekhyun mengadakan konser.

Pats

Listrik di rumah Chanyeol mati, otomatis membuat lampu di segala ruangan juga ikut mati, Baekhyun tetap tegesa gesa untuk menuju Chanyeol

Glarrrr

Petir dan guntur membuat cahaya kilat yang membuat Baekhyun terkaget dan kakinya meleset untuk menginjak anak tangga yang selanjutnya. Baekhyun terjatuh dari tangga, ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhkan, sayangnya telapak kakinya tertekuk saat ia tiba di lantai satu

"Aww, Chan-Chanyeol, bantu aku" Baekhyun merintih kesakitan akibat telapak kakinya yang bisa ia rasakan menjadi memar

"Baekhyun!"

Next?


	10. Chapter 10

I Wanna Get You

~Tenth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol segera meletakkan pizzanya di lantai dan berlari kearah Baekhyun

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol meluruskan kaki Baekhyun

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol semakin panik, apa gadis ini pingsan? pasalnya saat ini gelap sekali

"Baek?" Chanyeol berusaha mencari dimana bahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, basah, Baekhyun menangis?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol segera meletakkan tangan Baekhyun ke pundaknya dan mengangkat tubuh ringan gadis tersebut

Chanyeol pastinya cukup hafal dimana letak barang barang rumahnya, dalam keadaan gelap pun ia bisa tahu dimana letak sofanya

"Baek, kau disini dulu ya, aku akan menyalakan listriknya" Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh ringan Baekhyun ke sofa

"Tidak, a-aku takut" Suara Baekhyun bergetar, gadis itu menangis, ia mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol

"Lingkarkarkan tanganmu di leherku Baek" Baekhyun menurut, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun di punggungnya

Chanyeol mencari saklar penghidup listrik dirumahnya (apasih namanya, author gak tahu ._.) dengan Baekhyun yang berada di punggungnya

Glarrr

Petir dan guntur muncul kembali, Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, satu fakta lagi yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun adalah ia takut dengan petir dan guntur

"Tidak apa apa Baek, ada aku" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan gadis yang berada di punggungnya saat ini

Chanyeol menemukan saklar penghidup listriknya, lampu lampu yang mati, sudah kembali hidup sekarang. Chanyeol kembali ke sofa ruang keluarganya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun disana

"Apakah masih sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memijat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang agak membesar

"Sedikit" Baekhyun hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang memijat pergelangan kakinya

"Aku sangat khawatir kau tahu" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya sambil memandang Baekhyun

"Maaf, aku merepotkan" Baekhyun menunduk

"Hei, tentu tidak" Chanyeol memandang lembut Baekhyun dengan tersenyum

"Ini, makanlah, aku tahu kau lapar" Chanyeol menyodorkan sepotong pizza untuk Baekhyun dan disambut cepat oleh Baekhyun, gadis itu sungguh kelaparan sekarang. Baekhyun yang dengan lahap memakan sepotong pizza membuat saus membekas di sudut bibir kanannya, Chanyeol yang melihat tersebut terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun bingung

"Ada saus" Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya sendiri untuk sinyal bagi Baekhyun

"Dimana?" Baekhyun hanya mengusap bibir kirinya, jelas saja noda saus tersebut masih menempel di sudut bibir kanan Baekhyun

"Aigoo" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap saus di sudut bibir kanan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mematung, perilaku Chanyeol terlewat manis, dan sialnya jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat di banding biasanya. Sebenarnya apa kekuatan Chanyeol sehingga membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat?

…

"Tidurlah" Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di ranjang kamar Baekhyun, dan menyelimuti gadis itu hingga lehernya, dan tak ada penolakan dari Baekhyun

"Telfon aku jika kau membutuhkanku" Chanyeol mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak ada yang bisa ia katakana lagi, ia ingin sekali mengucapkan terimakasih banyak, tapi otakknya mengatakan tidak

Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasarnya, pikirannya sungguh bertarung antara mengucapkan terimakasih atau mengacuhkan pertolongan Chanyeol tadi, tapi di dalam benak Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukanlah orang asing lagi baginya

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak ingin terus bersikap sinis kepada Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun juga takut Chanyeol ternyata orang yang tidak seperti kelihatannya, Baekhyun juga takut jika Chanyeol akan macam macam kepadanya

"Arghhh" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh seperti ini, Chanyeol adalah orang yang dipercayakan Papinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghidupkan smartphonenya dengan ragu menekan tombol hijau dengan nama 'Chanyeol Park' dan menempelkan smartphonenya di telinga kanannya dan menunggu Chanyeol menekan tombol berwarna hijau

…

Grrrtttt Grrrrrttt

Chanyeol sedikit terusik oleh benda persegi panjang miliknya yang sedang bergetar sekarang, sebenarnya Chanyeol baru saja terlelap, tapi sekarang malah ada panggilan masuk yang membuatnya sedikit menggeram

6xxxxxxxxxx

Nomor yang tak dikenal, Chanyeol sebenarnya enggan menganggkat panggilan yang tak diinginkan Chanyeol, tapi mungkin saja penelpon misterius ini ada kepentingan dengan Chanyeol

"Ye?" Chanyeol setengah terpejam

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinganya dan melihat layar smartphonenya, detik masih berjalan

"Hallo?" Sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali menutup panggilan ini dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang barangkali bertemu Baekhyun disana

"Chan?" Suara gadis yang barusaja Chanyeol pikirkan kini memenuhi pendengarannya, matany membuka sempurna, mungkin rasa kantuknya sudah hilang saat mendengar suara gadis ini

"Baek? Kau tak apa? Apa perlu aku ke kamarmu?" Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan akan menggapai gagang pintunya tapi

 _"Terimkasih"_

tuttt tutttt

Chanyeol senang sekali, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berterimakasih padanya, ini sebuah kemajuan yang tidak terduga sekali oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol harap ia bisa merubah Baekhyun nya

Baekhyun nya...

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

I Wanna Get You

~Eleventh Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

Baekhyun menalikan apron pink yang ia kenakan sekarang, Baekhyun melihat apa bahan yang bisa dimasak untuknya dan Chanyeol.

"Paprika, sayur?" Baekhyun tidak menemukan bahan yang tepat yang akan ia masak. Baekhyun lupa, ini hanya rumah yang digunakan untuk liburan, jadi wajar saja tidak ada bahan makanan yang lain

"Nasi?" mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat ada nasi di rice cooker, ia bisa membuat nasi goreng untuk pagi ini

Baekhyun mulai menumis bumbu bumbu untuk nasi gorengnya, bau wangi tercium di seluruh ruangan dapur tersebut, mungkin saja tercium hingga ruangan lain

Baekhyun memang ahli dalam memasak, maminya memiliki bakat memasak yang cukup luarbiasa, sehingga kemampuan tersebut menurun kepada Baekhyun

"Wangi sekali" Chanyeol yang kebetulan baru mencuci mukanya, saat ia keluar ia disambut oleh wangi masakan yang entah siapa yang melakukannya

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan apron pinknya, sangat cantik sekali dengan rambut dicepol tinggi yang mengekspos leher putih mulusnya, serta tangannya yang sedang memasak, memang benar mitos bahwa wanita akan terlihat lebih cantik ketika mereka berada di dapur

"Baek" Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat apa yang sedang dimasak gadis didepannya

"Aku tidak menemukan bahan bahan makanan yang lain" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, baginya saat itu juga, Baekhyun terlampau cantik, matanya yang masih sayu khas bangun tidur, dan juga bibir pinknya yang bersenandung merdu

"Berhenti menatapku" Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya

"Aku hanya... ah tidak ada" Chanyeol tertangkap basah, tapi Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam menutupi kegugupannya

"Aku baru tahu kamu bisa memasak Baek" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya

"Apa aku harus lapor dulu kepadamu?" Baekhyun baru saja tersadar ia berkata sinis lagi pada Chanyeol

"Ah maksudku, tidak.. M-maaf" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Aku lebih suka kesan sinismu Baek, jadi tidak perlu minta maaf"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bicara di awal!" Baekhyun memukul keras pundak Chanyeol, sungguh itu sangat keras

"Astaga pundakku" Chanyeol memijat pundaknya yang terasa panas

"hehe"

"Ini sungguh enak Baek, bahkan restoran kalah" Chanyeol memakan dengan lahap sarapan yang dibuat Baekhyun

"Tidak juga, kau belum pernah mencoba milik mamih" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sendoknya

"Mrs. Byun? Ahh pasti sangat lezat" Ujar Chanyeol

"Kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Jam 9 nanti Baek" Jawab Chanyeol

"Ah, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang akan kuperlihatkan" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan kejutan

…

"Uaahhhh" Baekhyun sungguh terkagum kagum sekali, banyangkan saja! Didepannya saat ini ada sebuah balon udara yang akan terbang membawanya berkeliling daegwallyeong

"Ayo" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun agar keseimbangan gadis itu tidak hilang

"Siapa yang akan mengendarainya?" Baekhyun bingung saat tidak melihat pendamping mereka

"Lelaki di depanmu Baek" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Emm emtahlah Chanyeol, aku sedikit ragu, aku akan turun" Baekhyun yang akan turun dicegah oleh Chanyeol

"Baek, apa kau mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol menatap lurus manik hazel Baekhyun

"Y-ya, tentu saja" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, ia sangat malu ditatap serius oleh lelaki kantoran ini

"Baiklah, karena kau akan terpukau oleh kemampuanku" Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya, ia menarik pematik api yang akan menerbangkan balon udara besar tersebut

"Waaa, daebakk!!" Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang berbinar senang melihat kobaran api. Balon udara yang mereka tumpangi mulai naik ke udara

"Chanyeol, lihatlah pemandangan itu!!!" Baekhyun mencengkram kuat tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mungkin tidak sadar, tapi Chanyeol sungguh senang dengan momen ini, Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan sikap tak sukanya lagi padanya

Chanyeol mengambil kamera dslrnya untuk mengambil gambar gambar yang menabjubkan ini untuk dipamerkan kepada Sehun nantinya, pasti Sehun akan ngambek karena tidak pernah diajak ke daegwallyeong

Tapi saat Chanyeol akan mengambil gambar langit, fokus kameranya otomatis menuju Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan yang dibawahnya dengan rambut dikepang kesamping

Cantik sekali

Ckrek

Chanyeol reflek menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang salah tingkah pura pura sedang mengambil gambar langit, wajah Chanyeol terlihat bodoh, karena menahan malu

"Boleh kupinjam?" Baekhyun menunjuk dslr mahal Chanyeol

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun menerima dslr dari Chanyeol dan mengalungkannya, ia mengambil gambar domba domba yang berada di bawah, Baekhyun juga mengambil gambarnya sendiri. Chanyeol sedang berdoa agar Baekhyun tidak melihat gambar yang ia ambil

"Chanyeol, ayo foto" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengannya

"Tidak Baek, kau saja" Chanyeol menolak

"Chann hmm" Baekhyun menunjukkan pupy eyenya, Chanyeol tidak tega dengan wajah memelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol kalah

"Baiklah, hanya satu" Chanyeol mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah memasang ekspresi tersenyum dengan giginya yang terlihat memukau, Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung malah menatap Baekhyun

Tapi, sayangnya angin berhembus kencang ke arah kanan, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya yang semakin condong ke kanan ke arah Baekhyun yang akan mengambil gambar mereka

Cup

Ckrek

Next?


	12. Chapter 12

I Wanna Get You

~Twelfth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

"Dasar bangsat" Ledek Sehun saat melihat lihat hasil foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat di daegwallyeong, tepatnya melihat Chanyeol yang mencium pipi Baekhyun

"Itu salah angin, aku tidak berniat menciumnya" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya, Chanyeol masih sangat malu

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Baekhyun menamparmu?" Sehun senang sekali membuat mood sahabatnya turun

"Setelah itu..."

Flashback*

Cup

Ckrek

Chanyeol diam, Baekhyun mematung, sedetik kemudian mereka sadar ap yang mereka lakukan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut

"Maaf Baek, itu i-itu ulah angin" wajah Chanyeol memerah, Baekhyun mengusap pipi kirinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Chanyeol

"Ah, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja" Baekhyun mencoba mengerti, lagipula benar, angin saat itu memang kencang

"M-mau turun?" Chanyeol masih salah tingkah

"Hm, terserah" Jawab Baekhyun yang masih melihat pemandangan bawah

Balon udara perlahan lahan turun, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 menit hingga mereka benar benar berada di tanah

"Sini kubantu" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun keluar dari kotak yang membawa mereka terbang

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol terkejut, tangan Baekhyun sungguh dingin, Chanyeol pernah membaca jika tangan dingin terjadi pada seseorang, kemungkinan besar mereka grogi, apakah Baekhyun grogi?

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, jantungnya sungguh tidak ingin melambatkan tembo detak an nya, Baekhyun sungguh kaget, hingga rasanya ia seperti akan pingsan, pipinya sangat memerah tadi, semoga Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya

Chanyeol meruntuki perbuatannya, ia ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam laut, Chanyeol malu sekali, tapi disisi lain ia merasa senang, bisa mencium dambaan hatinya untuk pertama kalinya

...

Perjalanan menuju Seoul sangat hening, hawa canggung menyelimuti mereka, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa topik yang asyik untuk dibicarakan, sejak insiden kiss in the cheq tadi, mereka lebih memilih diam.

Mungkin enam jam kedepan mereka akan seperti orang yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain, Baekhyun yang sesekali bermain ponselnya, Chanyeol yang sedang mengikuti irama lagu yang diputarnya.

Flashback end*

"Ahhh aku malu sekali" Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di antara sikunya yang dilipat

"Ternyata kau bisa malu ya" Sehun kembali meledek Chanyeol

"Hnggg" Chanyeol tidak membalas kicauan Sehun dan memilih memejamkan matanya

"Kukira kalian disana melakukan ciuman atau sex disana" Sehun sangat enteng mengatakan hal sevulgar itu, wajar saja, ia juga sering melakukannya dengan Luhan*ups

"Kurang ajar kauu Sehun!!!!" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan menarik kedua telinganya

"Aisshh sakit bodoh hentikan!! Nanti telingaku sama sepertimu" Sehun berusaha melepaskan jeweran Chanyeol

"Dasar" Chanyeol menyudahi sesi penyiksaannya kepada Sehun

"Mengapa begitu sepi disini? Dimana Nana?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, biasanya sekertarisnya akan mengunjungi ruangannya setiap 20 menit sekali untuk mengajukan berkas yang harus ditanda tangani

"Nana? Oh dia tadi sebelum kau kesini menanyakan dimana kau sekarang, karena aku orangnya jujur, jadi ku jawab di rumah tuan Byun" Jawab Sehun santai

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal!!!!" Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan ruangannya dan berlari menuju basement

"Gawat!" Chanyeol langsung menancapkan gasnya menuju rumah Baekhyun, pasalnya Nana sangat senang sekali menganggapnya sebagai pacarnya, padahal tidak, Chanyeol tidak menyukai gadis itu yang sialnya ia harus memperkerjakannya karena etos kerjanya yang tinggi

...

Ting tong

Baekhyun buru buru membukakan pintu depannya, Baekhyun kira itu Chanyeol, ternyata

"Annyeong" Wanita muda, cantik, tinggi, dan sangat terlihat menawan kini berada di hadapannya, siapa gadis ini? pikir Baekhyun

"Maaf, siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengamati setiap inci tubuh wanita di depannya

"Ohya, aku Nana, pacar Chanyeol sekaligus sekertarisnya, aku kemari untuk memberikan berkas ini pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol ada?" Wanita ini sungguh percaya diri sekali, Baekhyun mengkerutka dahinya, Chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar?

"Ah, sayangnya Chanyeol baru saja keluar ke kantornya" Baekhyun menunjukkan fake smilenya

"Sayang sekali, baiklah, aku titip ini untuk Chanyeol anak muda, kau pasti adik sepupu Chanyeol kan? marga kalian berbeda, terimakasih " Baekhyun hanya diam saat menerima berkas agak tebal dari Nana

Suara hentakkan highheels terdengar kencang saat Nana berjalan menuju mobilnya, cara jalannya pun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Nana lebih anggun

Saat mobil Nana melaju pergi, datanglah seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal, tetapi ia tidak peduli

Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobilnya dan meraih pundak sempit Baekhyun

"Kau beruntung, pacarmu baru saja mengantarkan ini untukmu, wow seleramu boleh juga" Baekhyun mendengus, jelas saja Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu mencium pipinya ternyata sudah memiliki pacar! lucu sekali

"Baek, dia bukan pacarku, hei Baek!" Chanyeol sudah menduga, Nana akan mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak "Apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis

"Dengarkan aku dulu, dia bukan pacarku kau tahu" Baekhyun hanya meniup poninya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Baekhyunnn" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya

"Apalagi? Dia mengatakan padaku jika kau pacarnya sekaligus sekertarismu" Baekhyun kembali berkata sinis pada Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi

"Dia berbohong Baek" Ujar Chanyeol

"Dan jika kau yang berbohong bagaimana?! Sudahlah, aku mengerti, berhenti menjelaskan padaku, aku bukan kekasihmu!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hinggap di pundak Baekhyun

"Baek, apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun semakin naik pitam

"AKU TAK AKAN CEMBURU PADAMU PARK!" Baekhyun berteriak dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu kamarnya dan membanting pintu tersebut hingga membuat Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya

Next?


	13. Chapter 13

I Wanna Get You

~Thirteenth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

Chanyeol menikmati sarapannya yaitu roti bakar di meja makan, pandangannya tertuju ke arah pintu putih gading yang dibaliknya ada seseorang yang sangat ia sukai, namun sialnya saat ini gadis yang Chanyeol sukai menghindari kontak dengan Chanyeol

"Baekhyun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengerang, parah! mengapa ia sangat rindu pada Baekhyun padahal jarak mereka amat sangat dekat, mungkin hanya beberapa langkah

Nana memang suka bercanda, ia tahu itu, tapi Baekhyun yang salah paham membuat hal yang tak enak menyelimuti hati Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun menepis tangannya tadi malam

Bukannya hari ini Baekhyun sekolah? dan mengapa gadis yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya?

Chanyeol beranjak dari meja makan, ia menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun, saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berniat mengetuk pintu putih gading tersebut

Ceklek

Gadis cantik yang nampak segar dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya dan juga wangi parfum strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun ditangkap oleh indra penciuman Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol yang masih terangkat tak kunjung ia turunkan, Chanyeol masih ingin menikmati pesona seorang pelajar di depannya, mengapa Baekhyun bisa secantik ini?

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mensyukuri anugerah pagi hari ini, mengapa manusia idiot ini ada di depan kamarnya? mata Baekhyun ia siniskan, bibirnya yang terpoles lipgloss tak kunjung ia sunggingkan senyum sapaan pagi hari untuk Chanyeol, lelaki ini sungguh mengobrak abrik hatinya

"Apa? Mau mengintip? Dasar kepo" Baekhyun langsung melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, Chanyeol yang masih dengan tanganya yang terangkat mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi

Astaga, sebegitu bencinya Baekhyun kepadanya? Pagi pagi bukannya disuguhkan senyum manis, malah tuduhan yang tidak ia lakukan, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar*poorChanyeol :v

Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun dengan kunci mobil ditangannya, dilihatnya Baekhyun memakai sepatu sekolahnya dengan kasar, rupanya Baekhyun masih tidak menurunkan rasa kekesalannya pada Chanyeol

"Baek, aku.." Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu keluar rumahnya menuju garasi mobil, mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus segera mengunci rumah Baekhyun dan segera menuji garasi

Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol, padahal seingat Chanyeol tadi malam sudah ia kunci mobilnya, apakah wanita marah mempunyai kekuatan rahasia? ah entahlah

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengatakan dimana ia bersekolah, tetapi Chanyeol tahu dimana Baekhyun bersekolah bisa ia lihat dari seragam sekolahnya, sebenarnya Chanyeol dulu bersekolah di sekolah Baekhyun dulu, yang artinya Chanyeol adalah kakak tingkat Baekhyun

"Sudah sampai" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tidak peduli sedang ditatap Chanyeol segera melepas seat beltnya dan bergegas keluar menuju gerbang Hannyoung High School

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun berjalan tergesa gesa untuk segera meninggalkan mobilnya, gadis itu sungguh lucu jika marah

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Hannyoung High School dan kembali menuju rumah Mr.Byun

Kyungsoo dan Yixing kebetulan datang bersama, Kyungsoo yang sepertinya asing oleh mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun tadi berteriak

"OMO!!!, apakah itu Mercedes-Benz AMG G65??? Baek! Mobil siapa itu? Setahuku papamu tidak pecinta mobil seperti itu" Ujar kyungsoo

"Itu memang bukan mobil papih Kyung" Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah tak suka, mengapa sahabatnya sungguh takjub dengan mobil rongsokan seperti itu? Bahkan mobil papihnya ada yang jauh lebih mahal dari itu!

"Kau dibelikan mobil lagi? Aigoo irinya aku" Yixing menambahkan dengan menyenggol bahu kanan Baekhyun

"Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun cepat dengan mata yang ia sayukan

"APA?" Kyungsoo dan Yixing membuat Baekhyun menutup telinganya, ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini?

"Ya! kalian sungguh ingin gendang telingaku pecah?" Baekhyun masih dengan tangannya yang ia tempelkan di telinganya

"Wah, sudah tampan, muda, tinggi, kaya pula, kau seharusnya bersyukur Baek!" Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya

"Bersyukur apanya? Dia itu playboy!"

Baekhyun bercerita kepada Yixing dan Kyungsoo tentang semua yang dialami Baekhyun di liburannya, Baekhyun bercerita dengan marah saat menceritakan jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar

"Wow Baek, kurasa kau cemburu pada perempuan percaya diri itu" ujar Yixing

"Tidak Xing, aku tidak menyukai Park bodoh itu" muka Baekhyun memerah

"Lalu, mengapa kau sangat marah saat mengetahui Chanyeol oppa memiliki pacar Baek?" Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menegang, benar juga, untuk apa Baekhyun marah?

"Itu karena..., ah tidak tau lah" Baekhyun mengacak acak tatanan rambutnya yang sebelumnya masih rapi

...

Tringg Tringg

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, seluruh murid di Hannyoung High School menghembuskan nafasnya bertanda lega, kecuali Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal, bel pulang, itu berarti ia harus bertemu Chanyeol lagi

"Baekhyun cepatlahh" Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu di ambang pintu kelas mereka merengek agar Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya

"Arra Kyungie" Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah dua sahabatnya tersebut dan menuju gerbang sekolah

Segerombol siswi Hannyoung High School terlihat di gerbang keluar sekolah, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, jarang sekali siswi disini bergerombol

"Ada apa disana?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada dua sahabatnya

"Entahlah" Mereka berjalan mendekati gerombolan siswi tersebut yang berteriak tidak jelas

 _"Kyaaa tampan sekali"_

 _"Dia seperti artis"_

 _"Lihatlah mobilnya! itu keluaran terbaru, kaya sekali"_

 _"Kumohon bawa pulang aku!"_

 _"Oppa mencari siapa??"_

 _"Itu pemilik Loey Corp bukan?"_

 _"Astaga aku hamil"_

Kira kira begitu suara segerombolan siswi siswi tersebut, Baekhyun yang penasaran sekali apa yang membuat siswi disini berteriak histeris seperti itu

"Baek! I-Itu Chanyeol oppa" Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya

Benar, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil rongsokannya bagi Baekhyun, dan memakai kacamata hitan yang bertengger di jembatan hidungnya membuat Chanyeol semakin tampan

'Dasar buaya' batin Baekhyun dan berlalu keluar dari gerombolan tersebut

Chanyeol yang tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi gerombolan gadis ganas itu, Chanyeol lantas berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan memegang lengan Baekhyun

Next?


	14. First Kiss

I Wanna Get You

~Fourteenth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

"Ayo pulang Baekki" Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun agar gadis itu tidak berusaha lari darinya

 _"Wah pacar Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _"Beruntungnya Baekhyun"_

 _"Cocok sih"_

 _"Bukannya Baekhyun tidak suka pacar_ an _?"_

 _"Wahh sekalinya punya pacar langsung tampan begitu ya??"_

...

"Mengapa kau tebar pesona begitu?!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada saat Chanyeol benar benar berhasil membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Aku hanya ingin menunggumu Baek, tapi mereka langsung menghampiriku seperti lebah" Pandangan Chanyeol masih ia fokuskan pada jalanan Seoul yang agak ramai, tetapi telinga Chanyeol ia fokuskan pada gadis cantik disampingnya, Chanyeol tak mau ia salah menjawab dan malah membuat gadis cantiknya marah lagi kepadanya

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menghindar?! Kulihat kau menikmatinya" Baekhyun tetap berbicara ketus pada Chanyeol

"Tidak bisa Baek, aku harus menunggu mu" Walaupun suara Chanyeol ia lembutkan seperti apa, tetap saja tidak di pedulikan oleh Baekhyun, buaya tetaplah buaya

"Bukannya kau sudah memiliki pacar?" Baekhyun semakin mengetuskan cara berbicaranya, mobil Chanyeol sudah ia parkirkan pada garasi mobil milik Tuan Byun

"Baek, aku.."

Brak

"...astaga" Baekhyun keluar begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci duplikat yang ia miliki, Baekhyun segera memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan cara yang sama seperti kemarin

Chanyeol ingin sekali menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Baekhyun, tapi sayangnya gadis tersebut masih percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita berengsek yang sayangnya adalah sekertaris Chanyeol

...

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Baekhyun masih membiarkan Chanyeol mengejar ngejar Baekhyun untuk memberi kata maaf untuknya, tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, gadis tersebut tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal yang tak penting, Chanyeol tak penting?

Chanyeol sudah memmikirkan banyak cara agara gadis cantiknya mau memaafkannya, bahkan malam ini ia sudah bertanya pada Sehun dan dibalas tawa yang sangat nyaring oleh kekasih dari Xi Luhan

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" Sehun masih memegang perutnya, tawanya tidak mereda saat Chanyeol tiba tiba mengunjungi rumahnya dengan raut wajah tidak bisa dideskripsikan, intinya lucu dan bodoh

"Aku bertanya albino, tidak menyuruhmu tertawa" Chanyeol kesal dengan sahabatnya satu ini, mengapa tidak ada insafnya Sehun untuk berhenti menistakan sahabatnya

"Dia itu cemburu bodoh, dasar tidak peka" Sehun mulai menghentikan tawanya dan beralih melihat Chanyeol

"Tapi saat aku bertanya kepadanya apakah dia cemburu atau tidak, Baekhyun tidak menjawab jika cemburu" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan santai dan kembali membuat sahabatnya tertawa tidak berhenti selama kurang lebih dua menit

"Astaga, ternyata kau bisa juga bodoh ya? Mana mungkin maling mengaku bodoh, Baekhyun hanya gengsi saja jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Sehun memegang satu pundak Chanyeol dengan wajah jenaka

"Apa apaan wajahmu!" Chanyeol menepis tangan Sehun, karena Sehun membuat wajah yang menggelikan

"Bagaimana ya, jika Luhan sedang marah padaku aku akan memberikannya ciuman dan sex yang hebat" Sehun berbicara dengan vulgar tanpa raut wajah bersalah

"Apakah otakmu selalu berisi hal hal yang begitu?!!!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun dengan agak keras dan membuat Sehun menggeram

"Begini saja..."

...

Chanyeol sudah kembali ke rumah Tuan Byun, saat ia memasuki rumah Tuan Byun, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang meminum segelas air putih di dapur

Saat Chanyeol berada di ruang tv, Baekhyun baru menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dan segera masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya, Chanyeol mendesah berat, Baekhyun secemburu begitu padanya? Chanyeol baru saja teringat saran Sehun

 _"Biasanya perempuan akan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya, tetapi tidak menguncinya, kau masuk saja kedalam sana"_

Chanyeol meruntuki ide gila Sehun, Baekhyun yang sekarang seperti singa betina pasti langsung akan membunuh Chanyeol jika ia berani beraninya masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun

Tapi Chanyeol menyerah, apalagi dirinya yang tidak berpengalaman sekali dalam hal romansa cinta begini, lebih baik mengikuti saran ahlinya bukan?

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu putih gading kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol agak ragu, pasalnya jika saran bodoh Sehun tidak berjalan lancar, pasti Chanyeol akan dicincang habis oleh Tuan Byun

Chanye berdoa dalam hati agar saran Sehun berjalan dengan lancar, ia ingin cepat cepat berbaikan dengan Baekhyunnya

Cklek

Chanyeol perlahan lahan menarik kebawah knop pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak mengusik singa betina yang berada di dalam kandangnya

Chanyeol mendorong perlahan pintu kamar Baekhyun agar dirinya bisa masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol rasa tidak ada bahaya, Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintunya kembali, kamar Baekhyun wangi strawberry yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, bau ini seperti bau Baekhyun

Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun di segala penjuru ruangan ini, dan gotcha, Baekhyun membelakanginya karena ia sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang langsung memberikan pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah

 _"Peluklah ia dari belakang dan katakan maaf pada Baekhyun, ingat, suaramu harus lembut"_

Chanyeol segera mendekati gadis cantiknya, awalnya Chanyeol sangat ragu melakukan hal tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak memiliki banyak wawasan tentang hal ini, Chanyeol pasrah saja dengan saran sahabatnya, Sehun

Baekhyun mengegang saat ada tangan yang melingkarkan tangannya di perut ramping Baekhyun, ia juga bisa merasakan punggungnya sedang dihimpit oleh dada lebar lelaki mana lagi yang membuat pikirannya terbang

Saat Baekhyun akan marah karena kelancangan Chanyeol yang sudah memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin dan sudah memeluknya seperti ini, Chanyeol berkata sesuatu

"Hei" Lembut sekali, Baekhyun terpejam, Chanyeol memang pintar membuat dirinya merasa nyaman disampingnya, tapi sayangnya lelaki ini sudah memiliki pacar

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun tertegun, Chanyeol sangat manis, tapi Baekhyun masih ingin marah

"Apakah kau akan memaafkanku hm?" Chanyeol menyesap aroma strawberry dari rambut coklat Baekhyun, entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat suka sekali dengan aroma ini

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera mengunci tubuh Baekhyun di antaranya dan pagar pembatas balkon, Baekhyun menunduk malu, Chanyeol sangat sangat tampan sekali

"Aku bertanya cantik" Chanyeol menyentuh hidung mancung Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Bukan salahmu kau sudah mempunyai pa-mh"

 _"Ciumlah dia saat mulai berbicara mengenai hal yang bukan fakta, dan katakan yang sebenarnya padanya"_

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, tidak ada lumatan disitu, hanya peringatan untuk Baekhyun agar tidak berbicara yang tidak tidak, Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun

"Kau ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku atau kau ingin aku membawamu ke ranjang?" Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun membola, Baekhyun baru tahu sisi jantan Chanyeol, hal itu semakin membuatnya gugup

"P-penjelasanmu, tentu saja" Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, entah kemana amarahnya hilang, Chanyeol pintar membuat Baekhyun membolak balikkan hatinya

"Nana bukan pacarku Baek, dia hanyq sekertarisku, dia memang seperti itu kepada semua laki laki di kantorku, tidak hanya aku saja, tapi Nana sebenarnya sangat baik, hanya saja sikapnya kurang sopan" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan perlahan kepada Baekhyun agar tidak salah paham lagi, Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah

"Ya" Hanya sepatah kata kecil yang membawa Chanyeol semakin merapatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis didepannya ini

Chanyeol mencium lembut Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun dan membawa tangannya ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun, ini insting Chanyeol, tidak ada saran dan masukan Sehun, Chanyeol benar benar melakukannya tanpa suruhan

"Mhhg" Lenguhan dari Baekhyun terdengar, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol membuat penyatuan kedua bibir indah tersebut membuat malam mereka semakin cerah

Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun hingga menciptakan kecipak saliva yang terdengar nyaring, saat Chanyeol merasa ada cubitan kecil pada lengannya pertanda Baekhyun kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Chanyeol dengan sangat berat hati melepaskan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna, nafasnya terengah engah, ternyata pengakuan Chanyeol malam ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira, Chanyeol menopangkan dahinya di pundak sempit Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum

"Akhirnya aku melakukannya" ujar Chanyeol

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun lenasaran apa yang dimaksut Chanyeol

"First kiss ku" Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus senang sekali, Chanyeol adalah first kissnya dan Baekhyun adalah first kiss Chanyeol

"Kau ingin kejutan lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini juga first kiss ku"

"Mau kucium lagi?" Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu girang malam ini

Next?


	15. Chapter 15

I Wanna Get You

~Fifteenth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa tidur malam itu, Chanyeol benar benar menciumnya kembali hingga menjelang tengah malam, pipi Baekhyun merona, jantungnya berdetak, Baekhyun masih membayangkan lidah Chanyeol yang berkeliaran di dalam mulut manisnya

"Astaga" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan selimut kamarnya, malam itu Baekhyun terus memikirkan jantannya Chanyeol hari ini.

...

"Arghhh" Chanyeol mengerang kesal pada dirinya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa saran Sehun yang terakhir dan malah asik mencium panas gadis cantik pujaannya

 _"Katakan perasaanmu sebenarnya padanya"_

Chanyeol terus menepuk nepuk jidatnya, bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini. Chanyeol menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuh tingginya disana dan berharao besok adalah hari yang indah bagi Chanyeol dan juga gadisnya

...

Drttt Drttt Drttt

Chanyeol terusik oleh alarm yang dihasilkan smartphonenya, hari ini ia harus cepat berangkat menuju kantornya, karena hari hari yang kemarin sudah ia korbankan untuk si cantik Byun

Chanyeol segera membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi jas hitam yang membalut tubuh sempurnanya, Chanyeol mengambil dasinya dan hanya mengalungkan di bahunya karena memang Chanyeol tidak bisa menggunakan dasi dan Sehunlah yang menjadi korban untuk membuatkan dasi yang rapi untuk Chanyeol

Chanyeol menggunakan lensa kontaknya, kerena mata Chanyeol sedikit minus. Lalu Chanyeol menata rambutnya menjadi berlipat lipat kali tampannya daripada Chanyeol yang biasa dan ia langsung menyemprotkan parfumnya yang sangat wangi sekali

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, hari ini hari sabtu, jadi Baekhyun sedikit malas pergi ke sekolah

"Baek" Baekhyun langsung menoleh seketika ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun membeku di tempat, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya asik tertuju pada lelaki tampan yang saat ini sedang memakai jam tangan mahalnya

"Oh..Hai" Baekhyun tersenyum, kejadian tadi malam membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbicara santai pada Chanyeol, bahkan saat ini ia disuguhkan duplikat dewa didepannya, Chanyeol sangat tampan hari ini, apalagi dengan mata coklat mudanya dan tatanan rambut yang rapi serta balutan jas yang sangat pas di tubuh Chanyeol

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor, apa tidak apa kutinggal sendirian?" Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun berdiri dari sofa yang semula ia duduki

Baekhyun sedikit tersipu saat tidak sengaja melihat bibir Chanyeol, bibir yang tadi malam menjamah bibirnya dalam waktu yang lumayan panjang

"Ya, tidak apa apa" Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa melakukan apa apa

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti" Ketika Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan tempat yang sekarang ia pijak, Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan seperti ini" Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol yang semula melingkar asal di lehernya dan segera membuat simpul yang rapi membuat dasi

Entahlah sadar atau tidak sadar, Baekhyun semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Chanyeol, tangan rampingnya bermain main di sekitar leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun sungguh seperti istrinya saat ini, dan semoga saja itu terwujud

"Jhaa, sudah selesai" Baekhyun mengusap sedikit dasi hasil karyanya, ketika Baekhyun sadar jika jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia segera berjalan mundur, tapi sayangnya tangan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu ditarik Chanyeol

"Jangan menggodaku cantik" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya gelapan, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bermaksud begitu

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku hanya membuat dasi" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara imutnya, Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak sayang rambut Baekhyun

"Kau harus lihat ekspresimu tadi, kau ingin aku makan hmm?" Chanyeol menemukan hobi barunya sekarang, yaitu menggoda Baekhyun

"Aaa Chanyeol aku maluu, bukannya kau mau berangkat kerja?" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya, ia sangat malu, Chanyeol senang sekali melihat wajahnya memerah

"Memang aku akan berangkat kerja" Chanyeol mencolek hidung Baekhyun yang membuat sang gadis semakin merengek manja

"Lalu mengapa tidak pergi?" Baekhyun masih dengan muka memerahnya

"Kau mengusirku, cantik?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun lagi dan lagi

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu Chanyeol..." Nada Baekhyun sangat manja

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat" Chanyeol masih mendekap Baekhyun sayang

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya karena Chanyeol masih mendekap erat tubuhnya

"Mana good bye kissnya?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun membolakan matanya, apalagi Chanyeol sekarang sangat tampan

"Tidak boleh aku i-mpng" Bibir Baekhyun yabg hendak mengoceh tiba tiba sudah disambar oleh bibir penuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyub melenguh indah

Sekitar dua menit berlalu, Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka berdua, Baekhyu. menunduk malu, Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut, Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menghadapkan wajah cantik Baekhyun kepadanya

"Ini yang membuatku betah disini, cantik" Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi putih Baekhyun

"Aku akan benar benar berangkat sekarang, jangan nakal nakal, tunggulah aku" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, rasanya Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya, tapi nyatanya bukan, Baekhyun masih bimbang akan hal itu

"Hati hati" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya

Next?

Helowww :v maaf ya chinggu telat update, author abis piknik soalnya*tumben hehe, Miannnnnn * *


	16. Chapter 16

I Wanna Get You

~Sixteenth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU BERCIUMAN!" Kyungsoo dengan histeris berteriak kencang saat Baekhyun bercerita kepadanya dan Yixing, otomatis seluruh murid di kelasnya menatapnya aneh

"Kyungiee jangan keras keras aih" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya karena malu karena kelakuan sahabatnya satu ini

"Tapi Baek, tidak heran Kyungsoo berteriak, seorang diva dingin sepertimu yang tidak tertarik dengan pria mana saja, akhirnya melepas keperawanan bibirnya untuk pemilik perusahaan Loey Corp" ujar Yixing tidak kalah antusiasnya dengan Kyungsoo

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya aku sudah berciuman, bahkan kita sudah dua kali berciuman" Baekhyun bercerita dengan wajah sedikit tersipu ketika Chanyeol menciumnya

"Fix! Kau suka padanya!" Ujar Yixing dengan memukul telapak tangannya

"A-aku tidak tau Xing, aku..aku" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Kenapa Baek? Jangan bilang Chanyeol tidak menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Seolah membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabat tercantiknya itu

"Heumm, Kyungieee Xingxingg bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun merengek dengan bibirnya yang ia kerucutkan

"Wah wah tidak pertanda baik" Yixing menaikkan alisnya dengan smirk yang terlihat misterius

"Apa? Apaya yang tidak baik?" Baekhyun menarik rok pendek Yixing

"Baek, mungkin Chanyeol... eumm memainkanmu?" Kyungsoo menatap ragu Baekhyun, Baekhyun nampak lesu, sepertinya jika pikiran Kyungsoo jika di rasionalkan benar juga, mengingat Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya

"Tapi aku yakin Chanyeol menyukaimu Baek, berfikirlah positif saja" Yixing tersenyum menepuk bahu sempit Baekhyun

...

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger apik di hidung mancung Chanyeol

"Kemana?" Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya pertanda dirinya ingin tahu

"Kau belum pernah mengunjungi tempat tinggalku kan? Aku akan mengajakmu kesana" ujar Chanyeol

"Baiklah Chanyeollie" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada yang sangat imut sehingga Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan menuju gadis cantik disebelah jok mobilnya

"Baek? Kau memanggilku apa?" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Chanyeollie" Baekhyun memanjakan nada suaranya membuat Chanyeol semakin terkekeh

"Aigoo lucunya" Chanyeol mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya asik ia tenggerkan di kemudi mobilnya

"Chanyeoll pipiku jangan kau begitukan" Baekhyun mencoba melepas cubitan tangan Chanyeol di pipinya

"Tidak mau, ini seperti marsmellow, aku ingin memakannya" Chanyeol semakin menjawil jawil pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin memukul ringan lengan kiri Baekhyun

"Lepass" Baekhyun merengek manja pada Chanyeol

"Ada passworldnya" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun

"Apa?? Cepat lepass" Baekhyun semakin mencibit lengan kekar Chanyeol

"Panggil aku dengan imut seperti tadi"

"Chanyeolliee"

"Nama lengkapku Baek"

"Park Chanyeol"

"Dengan nada imut cantik"

"Park Chanyeollieee"

"Aigoo lucunya"

...

"Apartemen?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya saat mobil Chanyeol ia parkirkan di basement apartemen yang termewah di Seoul

"Ya, aku tinggal disini" ujar Chanyeol sambil melepas seatbeltnya

"Mama papamu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya

"Apartemen ini kubeli hanya untuk menghilangkan stres Baek" Jelas Chanyeol

"Oo begitu" Baekhyun tidak melepas seatbeltnya malah diam ditempatnya

"Baek, ayo keluar" Chanyeol menarik tangan ramping Baekhyun, Baekhyun malah menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Kenapa cantik?" Chanyeol mengibak poni Baekhyun agar dapat melihat jelas wajah bidadari Baekhyun

"Seatbelt" Baekhyun sedikit berbisik, tetapi masih bisa Chanyeol dengarkan

"Kenapa dengan seatbeltnya Baek? Chanyeol langsung mengecek seatbelt yang dipakai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengernyit karena seatbelt yang dipakai Baekhyun tidak ada masalah

"Tidak ada apa apa Baek" Chanyeol mengernyit memandang Baekhyun dan yang dipandang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Lepas Chan" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti bahasa Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat berfikir sebentar dan lampu bohlam langsung bersinar di diatas kepala Chanyeol

"Kenapa tidak langsung mengatakan hm?? Kau tahukan aku bekerja sebagai pemilik perusahaan bukan pembina pramuka" Chanyeol mencolek hidung mancung Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil Baekhun dan di hadiahi cubitan ringan di perut Chanyeol karena lelaki tersebut selalu saja sembarangan saat menciumnya

...

"Kau takut?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat pucat saat akan menaiki lift

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi terakhir kali aku naik lift, liftnya mati dan itu bertahan selama 2 jam lamanya" Tangan Baekhyun keringat dingin saat tangan Chanyeol tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Baekhyun

"Apa kita harus menaiki tangga?" ujar Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Baekhyun ketakutan

"Tidak Chan, apartemenmu berada di lantai paling atas" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift dengan menggenggam tangannya

"Tidak apa apa Baek, kau boleh memelukku jika kau takut" Chanyeol menghadap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dan membelai pipinya

"Baiklah" Chanyeol tidak percaya jika Baekhyun akan benar benar memeluknya, untung saja di dalam lift tersebut tidak ada orang, jadi Baekhyun bisa semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada lelaki besar yang juga memeluknya

Chanyeol sangat merasa gerah saat ini, padahal di dalam lift tersebut di pasang pendingin ruangan. Chanyeol merasakan ada dua benda yang menekan sekitar dada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa dua benda tersebut

'Tidak Chanyeol, jangan pikirkan hal kotor tersebut' Chanyeol menepis pikirannya yang semakin meliar saat Baekhyun entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja menggesek dadanya pada dada Chanyeol

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada badan ramping Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari lift tersebut dengan sedikit benjolan di celana santainya

...

Klik

Pintu apartemen Chanyeol terbuka, Chanyeol langsung mempersilahkan masuk Baekhyun ke dalam apartemennya

Guk Guk Guk

"Chanyeol kau punya anjing?" Baekhyun sedang mencari dimana anjing Chanyeol berada

"Jangan Baek, dia tidak suka orang.." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia melihat Toben, anjing Chanyeol, bermain bersama Baekhyun

"Maaf Chanyeol, kau tadi mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun menggendong Toben ke pelukannya dan Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol

"Wow, tidak biasanya Toben mau dengan orang asing Baek" Chanyeol melihat dengan tidak percaya, terakhir Sehun pernah mendapatkan luka di tangannya saat berusaha menyentuh bulu Toben

"Memangnya siapa yang kau bawa ke sini? Nana?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sedih

"Tidak Baek, Sehun, sahabatku" Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak membawa Baekhyun menjadi salah paham

"Pria atau wanita?" Baekhyun seolah mengintrogasi Chanyeol dengan matanya yang memincing, tanda curiga

"Astaga, Sehun itu pria Baek, sebegitu takutnya kau jika aku membawa wanita kemari?" Chanyeol menangkup salah satu pipi imut Baekhyun

"Ya, kurasa" Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya

"Kau ingin tahu satu rahasia?" Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum

"Apa itu??" Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol

"Cium aku dulu"

"Dasar, Chanyeolll!!"

Mau Nc? wkwkwkwk :v


	17. Gfriend & Bfriend

I Wanna Get You

~Sixteenth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

Chanyeol tidak percaya, saat ini apartemennya berisi gadis sekolahan yang berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya

Rasanya baru kemarin ia mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Sehun untuk tidak menyukai seseorang hingga umurnya 25 tahun, tapi nyatanya takdir berkata lain, sebelum umur 25 tahun Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menyukai gadis sekolahan yang sangat cantik dan lebih muda dua tahun darinya

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang ia rasakan selama dua minggu terakhir ini kepada Baekhyun, bahwa dirinya sangat mendambakan Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya atau calon masa depannya nanti, tapi Chanyeol masih mencari waktu yang sangat tepat untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan main main itu

Chanyeol sungguh sungguh serius dengan perasaannya, Chanyeol siap menjadikan Baekhyun yang terakhir baginya

"Chanyeol? Hei?" Baekhyun melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah pangeran Chanyeol

"Ahh Baek? Ada apa?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis yang ada di pikirannya saat ini ada di depannya, sungguh ingin Chanyeol membawa gadis manis dan cantik ini ke dekapannya dan mengucapkan kata cinta berkali kali untuk dewi bumi ini

"Kau melamun? Tidak biasanya" Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol yang saat ini duduk di sofa ruang tv

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu, kemarilah" Chanyeol membuka sebelah lengannya untuk merangkul gadis cantik yang berada di sebelahnya

Baekhyun menurut, ia segera merapatkan jarak diantara mereka, Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan Baekhyun otomatis menidurkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol

"Baek?" Chanyeol siap, mungkin saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang selama 2 minggu terakhir ia pendam

"Ya?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lelaki kantoran yang menurutnya sangat wangi ini

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Baekhyun dan sedikit merapatkan jarak antara mereka

"Ya, tentu saja, katakan" Baekhyun tersenyum, demi tuhan Chanyeol sekarang sangat takut sekaligus ingin segera menyatakan rasa aneh yang bersarang di lubuh hatinya. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun

"Baek, aku.."

Ting Tong

"Chanyeollie, ada orang" Baekhyun melepaskan kaitan tangannya dan tangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol menepuk jidat mempesonanya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika setiap hari Rabu mama, papa dan kakaknya selalu berkunjung kemari

 _'Gagal'_ Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol kesal dengan kedatangan seseorang ke apartemennya

"Biar aku saja Baek" Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dengan perasaan campur aduk, Chanyeol sungguh menyayangkan kesempatan emas tadi, jika saja keluarganya lupa jika hari ini mereka harus mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan memberikan sentuhan sentuhan hangat kepada Baekhyun

 _'Arghhh, mengapa pikiranku meliar?'_ Chanyeol menepuk pipinya agar akal sehatnya kembali dan segera membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk keluarganya

Klik

"Anak mama, mengapa semakin hari semakin tampan huh? Aigoo tampannya" Ibu Chanyeol mencium pipi Chanyeol bergantian dan menarik pipinya

"Mama, ini sakit astaga, Papa, mengapa istrimu sangat agresif?" Chanyeol melemparkan leluconnya yang membuat Papa dan kakaknya tertawa, kecuali Mamanya yang saat ini mendengus kesal

"Jika saja Mamamu tidak agresif, mungkin kau dan Yoora masih berumur sangat muda" Papa Chanyeol tertawa diikuti kakaknya yang saat ini menampar punggung Chanyeol

"Chanyeol? Apa tempat ini tidak pernah di doakan? Mengapa ada hantu wanita yang duduk di sofa itu?" Yoora menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dengan sedikit gemetar

"Aish, dia itu bukan hantu noona" Chanyeol menurunkan tunjukan tangan Yoora pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengahampiri Papa, Mama dan kakak Chanyeol untuk menyapa mereka

"Annyeonghaseo, nama saya Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 . Sontak saja ibu Chanyeol bersorak riang gembira saat mengerti anak lelakinya sudah berani membawa wanita ke apartemennya

"Aigoo, cantiknya, Chanyeol, kau pintar sekali memilih pacar" Ibu Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit sesak

"Chanyeol, apa kau sudah memasukinya?"

Zzing

Hening sesaat saat Yoora dengan santai mengatakan hal sevulgar itu didepan kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun yang pipinya sudah memanas dan berharap Chanyeol menjawab tidak aneh aneh

"Emm, sebenarnya... proses" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa saat ia menjawab jika Baekhyun bukan pacarnya

"Ya tuhan, apa kami mengganggu? Mari kita pulang" Papa Chanyeol menarik tangan Yoora dan tangan istrinya untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol.

"Tidak ahjussi, sama sekali tidak mengganggu" ujar Baekhyun dengan tersenyum

"Tapi tetap saja kita mengganggu, ayo!"

"Chanyeol, cepat buat Baekhyun segera hamil ya! Mama ingin segera mendapatkan cucu!!!"

Klik

Teriakan mama Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin canggung berada di sebelah Chanyeol, pasalnya keluarga Chanyeol berbicara sesuatu yang sedikit vulgar bagi Baekhyun, tadi saja Baekhyun sempat merinding saat kakak Chanyeol bertanya apakah sudah memasukinya, dan sialnya Chanyeol menjawab demikian yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merinding

"Maafkan keluargaku ya? Mereka memang begitu" Chanyeol tersenyum, mau tidak mau Baekhyun ikut tersenyun kepada Chanyeol

"Tidak apa apa" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menuju sofa yang tadi sempat ia duduki

"Chanyeolliee" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang saat ini berada di balkon apartemen Chanyeol, langit jingga Seoul sangat cantik sekarang, Chanyeol yang semula menyesap kopinya, kini beralih membelai pipi manis Baekhyun

"Kenapa hm?" Chanyeol sungguh gemas dengan sifat manja Baekhyun, gadis ini lama kelamaan memperlihatkan sifat aslinya, manja sekali

"Papih menelfon tadi" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ke bahu lebar Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Apa yang beliau katakan?" Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang kecil Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya

"Papih bertanya apa aku suka saat bersamamu? Aku menjawab iya" Baekhyun menatap mata elang Chanyeol dengan pandangan kecilnya, bohong jika saat ini Baekhyun tidak terpesona oleh ketampanan yang Chanyeol miliki

"Hanya itu?" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut

"Dan Papih bertanya apa aku menyukaimu? Aku menjawab.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap Chanyeol

"Kau menjawab apa Baek?" Chanyeol menekuk kakinya dan menjajarkan tinggi badannya agar sama dengan si mungil Baekhyun

"Aaa Chanyeol, jangan begitu" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya karena Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol melepas telapak tangan Baekhyun yang semula menutup wajahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah Baekhyun yang tersipu malu

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun tidak bohong, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini, walaupun Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali dicium Chanyeol, tapi entahlah mengapa Baekhyun masih malu

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tadi sempat tertunda" Chanyeol kembali meluruskan kakinya menjadi lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun

"Hei, lihat aku" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun ke arahnya agar dapat melihat lurus mata cantik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu saat kita bertemu kedua kalinya, awalnya kupikir aku tidak akan menyukaimu, tapi entah kenapa hanya dengan melihatmu saja bisa membuat jantungku berdetak dengan keras, dan sekarang aku mencintaimu, aku sangat tidak ingin kehilanganmu" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang kini sedang menahan airmata yang akan keluar beberapa detik lagi

"Astaga, kau membuatku menangis" Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun lega, akhirnya Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dari dada bidang Chanyeol dan mendongakkan kepalanya

"Ya?" Chanyeol menghapus airmata Baekhyun yang sudah membuat anak sungai di pipi putih Baekhyun

"A-aku juga" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum jahil kepada Baekhyun

"Juga apa Baek?"

"Mencintaimu" Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan dan nyaris berbisik

"Katakan sekali lagi" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang Chanyeol

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Lagi"

"Aku mencinta-"

Burung gereja terbang menuju sarang mereka masing masing, kilau jingga matahari kini sudah nyaris hilang terhapus malam, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya meniknati penyatuan kedua bibir mereka yang entah kali ini dengan perubahan status mereka, ciuman ini terasa sangat manis, tangan Chanyeol menerobos masuk kedalam seragam sekolah Baekhyun dan menggelitik perut rata Baekhyun

"Kau sangat manis sekali jika sehabis aku cium sayang" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dan semakin membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu

"Chanyeolll, berhenti menatapku" Dan Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan

TBC

Ahaaqq banyak yang minta dijelasin dulu hubungannya Baekhyun sama Chanyeol, so... ncnya agak mundur :v

Btw, author abis makan biskuat*plakk, apa hubungannya

See you gaisss *


	18. Chapter 18

I Wanna Get You

~Eighteenth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

Baekhyun masih berkeliling untuk melihat lihat isi apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun banyak menemukan hal yang membuatnya menarik, seperti ice cream yang sangat banyak di freezer Chanyeol dan juga banyak sekali strawberry di dalam kulkas Chanyeol, karena ayah dan ibu Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun memakan ice cream dan strawberry, karena jika Baekhyun berhasil memakannya, ia tidak akan berhenti

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan Toben

" Ya sayang?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah dalam kulkas, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan melihat apa yang gadis itu tunjuk

"Aku mau strawberry" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya agar Chanyeol menuruti apa yang ia minta

"Ambil saja sayang, ambil sesukamu" Baekhyun lantas langsung mencium pipi Chanyeol dan memeluk lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya

"Terimakasih oppa" Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat memakan satu buah strawberry, Baekhyun memang sudah sangat lama tidak memakan buah ini karena tidak mendapat izin dari ayah ibunya

"Aku akan mandi sayang, jangan malu malu ne" Chanyeol mengusak rambut panjang Baekhyun dan meninggalkan gadis yang ia cintai sendirian di meja makan dengan buah merah yang sangat menggoda itu

...

Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sangat santai, Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat kekasih kecilnya yang saat ini berada di ruang makan

"Sayang apa kau.. Baek?" Chanyeol mendelik, strawberry yang sangat banyak tersebut sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, seolah hilang dimakan bumi, Chanyeol mencoba mencari di kulkas dan hasilnya nihil

"Sayang, kau memakan semuanya?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum gembira

"Ya, ini sungguh enak, aku tidak bohong" Baekhyun menepuk nepuk perutnya yang masih rata dengan pelan

Chanyeol tidak habis fikir, jika di ingat ingat, ada 5 kantung plastik stawberry yang semula memenuhi kulkasnya, dan sekarang strawberry itu sudah Baekhyun pindahkan kedalam perutnya dan sialnya Baekhyun masih sangat kurus

"Hei, tidak baik makan berlebihan, oke?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merengek minta dilepaskan

"Iya Chanyeollie" Baekhyun mengusap hidung cantiknya yang tadi sempat di cubit Chanyeol

"Janji?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengarahkan ke kekasihnya

"Tidak janji" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang kesal karena dikerjai oleh Baekhyun

...

Baekhyun mencari cari dimana kamarnya, tapi yang ia temukan hanya kamar Chanyeol dan tidak ada kamar yang lainnya

"Chanyeollie" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa depan tv

"Hm?" Chanyeol bergumam, sepertinya Chanyeol masih kesal dengan Baekhyun yang tadi mengerjainya

"Aigoo, Chanyeollie marah?" Baekhyun menusuk nusuk pipi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih mengacuhkan Baekhyun

"Tidak" Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan pandangannya masih lurus ke arah televisi yabg menampilkan tayangan berita harian

"Chanyeollie maafkan aku" Baekhyun memindah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan menidurkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol

"Ya" Chanyeol tidak melihat kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti ini, air mata Baekhyun menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dari arah samping

"Chanyeollie, Baekki benar benar minta maaf, jangan seperti ini, jangan acuhkan Baekki, Baekki janji tidak akan makan strawberry banyak banyak" Chanyeol tersenyum, gadis ini bisa juga manja dan minta maaf seperti ini

"Hei jangan menangis oke? Chanyeollie tidak marah" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan gadis yang ia cintai ke dalam dekapan hangatnya

"Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan hidungnya yang memerah, terlihat sangat lucu sekali

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol menghapus sisa airmata Baekhyun dengan perlahan

"Kita akan menginap?" Baekhyun menghirup parfum Chanyeol, entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat menyukai wangi gentle Chanyeol

"Ya, tentu saja sayang" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun malu dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol

"Tapi, mengapa hanya ada satu kamar? Kita akan tidur bersama?" Mata Baekhyun berkedip kedip, Chanyeol sweetdrop, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak memikirkan hal tersebut? dan sekarang bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun

"Emm, kau ingin pulang?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol malah kembali bertanya kepada Baekhyun

"Tidak mau Chanyeollie, Baekki mau disini saja, dirumah sudah bosan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung

"Tapi kamarnya hanya satu sayang" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Tidak mau! pokoknya Baekki mau disini! Baekki ingin tidur dengan Chanyeollie!" Entah Baekhyun kelewat polos atau bagaimana, Baekhyun tidak mengerti akibatnya jika tidur dengan lelaki yang usianya sudah matang untuk ehem ehem

...

Air shower menyiran seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun sangat senang sekali, disini ada sabun strawberry kesukaannya, rasanya Baekhyun ingin mandi berkali kali

"Wihii, busaa" Baekhyun asik bermain main dengan busa yang dihasilkan sabun strawberry kesukaannya

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun membilas seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan Baekhyun mencari handuk yang akan dikenakannya

"Mengapa kecil sekali?" Baekhyun bergumam saat dilihatnya handuk yang dipegangnya sangat kecil untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun

...

Chanyeol asik mendengarkan musik kesukaannya, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur king size miliknya seraya menunggu Baekhyun yang kini tengah menggunakan kamar mandi yang beberapa langkah di depannya

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi Chanyeol terbuka, memperlihatkan gadis mungil yang hanya menggunakan lilitan handuk kecil untuk menutupi area privasinya

"Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun mengeratkan lilitan handuknya, Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berada disini, saat ini Baekhyun harus apa?

Chanyeol menegang saat melihat paha ramping Baekhyun yang masih dilewati tetesan air dan juga belahan dada Baekhyun yang terlihat saat Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan lilitan handuknya

"A-ah Baek? kau mencari bajumu? Itu, di dalam lemari" Tangan Chanyeol bergetar saat menunjuk ke arah lemari kayu miliknya, Chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas, Baekhyun sangat menggoda imannya

Chanyeol lantas beranjak untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menutup knop pintu kamarnya, jantung Chanyeol berdetak

"S-sexy sekali" Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang berdetak terus saat melihat Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda tadi, Chanyeol menampar pipinya saat ia tersadar pikirannya sungguh kotor saat itu

...

Pukul sudah menunjukkan angka 10, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara makannya tadi, Baekhyun terlihat sangat lucu dengan kaos oversize miliknya dan hotpants yang tertutup oleh kaos oversizenya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gila oleh keadaan ini

"Sayang, mengantuk?" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Baekhyun menguap seperti anak anjing

"Tidak terlalu, kenapa?" Baekhyun memeluk kekasih tingginya yang tadi sudah menciumnya dengab seenaknya

"Tidak apa" Chanyeol sungguh bersyukur memiliki Baekhyun dengan ukuran mungil seperti ini, rasanya sangat pas saat Chanyeol mendekap erat Baekhyun

"Tapi aku ingin ke kamar Chanyeolli" Baekhyun menarik lengan kaos Chanyeol

"Ayo" Chanyeol berjalan dan ditahan oleh oleh Baekhyun, lantas Chanyeol menatao Baekhyun dengan ekspresi 'Ada apa?'

"Aku ingin di gendongg" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dibuatnya

"Pegang yang erat ya" Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanan Baekhyun di lehernya dan Chanyeol dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat ringan

"Chanyeolliee kuat sekali" Baekhyun tertawa senang saat Chanyeol dengan mudah mengangkat tibuhnya

"Itu karena kau sangat ringan sayang, dan apa imbalanku?" ujar Chanyeol bersmirk ke arah Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ujar Baekhyun

"Cium sayang" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol cepat

"Itu bukan ciuman sayang" Chanyeol merengek tidak terima

"Sudahlah Chanyeollie, ini sudah malam" Baekhyun mencubil lengan Chanyeol entah mengapa semakin hari semakin mesum ini

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan Baekhyun dengan perlahan di atas ranjang kingsizenya, Baekhyun langsung membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal Chanyeol dan merebahkan dirinya

"Chanyeollie ayo tidur" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera menempati tempat kosong si sebelahnya

"Iya sayang" Chanyeol segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjangnya

"Aku tidak menyuruh duduk Chanyeollie" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merentangkan tangannya agar Chanyeol memeluknya

"Aigoo sejak kapan kekasihku ini manja huh?" Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya dan segera memeluk Baekhyun di dalamnya, sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat tidak nyaman karena sedari tadi celananya sesak gara gara Baekhyun

Baekhyun meringkuk didalam pelukan kekasihnya, Baekhyun sangat menyukai kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol saat memeluknya, entah mengapa rasanya saat ini Baekhyun sungguh sungguh mencintai lelaki sedalam ini

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang memikirkan percakapan kakak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tadi siang, apakah Chanyeol akan benar benar memasukinya? Tapi Kyungsoo dan Yixing sudah tidak perawan lagi, tinggal Baekhyun yang belum merasakan asiknya bercinta

"Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Chanyeol

"Ya sayang? Ada apa?" Chanyeol agak mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap kembali kekasih mungilnya yang ada di pelukannya saat ini

"Chanyeol apakah kau akan benar benar memasukiku?" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah tersipu

"Baekhyun.. itu, ah bagaimana ya" Chanyeol bingung sendiri saat Baekhyun menanyakan hal bodoh yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi siang, Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menanyakan hal yang sevulgar itu

"Kau menginginkannya?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, benar Chanyeol menginginkannya, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun kesakitan

"Aku ingin menjagamu Baek, jika kau tanya aku menginginkannya atau tidak, sudah oasti aku menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitiku, tujuanku untuk menjadikanmu pacar bukan untuk itu sayang, ya walaupun suatu saat kita akan melakukannya" Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang begitu romantis

"Mengapa kau sangat pintar membuatku jatih cinta?" Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol

"Ini sudah larus sayang, kita tidur oke?" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang

"Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu" Sambung Chanyeol

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Next?

Hwaaa, sebenernya mau author buat nc, tapi nggak jadi, karena author ada rencana lain, hew heww

Ohya, semangat yang sekarang UKK _


	19. Sweet Morning

I Wanna Get You

~Twentieth Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

.

.

Ps : ada 17 nya dikit. Awas dosa, hehe

Chanyeol merasakan getaran alarm yang dihasilkan oleh smartphone canggih miliknya, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendiamkan alarm yang mulai tadi ingin di diamkan.

Chanyeol memandang gadis mungil yang sekarang tengah memeluknya erat untuk mencari kehangatan dari pria besarnya, Baekhyun meringkuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah karena kedinginan, tidur saja Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Mata Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat bagian leher Baekhyun kebawah

'Astaga astaga, gawattt' Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja melihat belahan dada Baekhyun yang terlihat dari kaus kebesarannya, serta tangan Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk Chanyeol semakin mengapit kedua dada Baekhyun dan membuatnya menjadi tambah menggoda

Walaupun kamar Chanyeol dilengkapi oleh pendingin ruangan, rasanya Chanyeol merasa kegerahan didalam sini bersama gadis nakalnya, apalagi ereksi paginya ini sungguh mengganggu, sungguh rasanya Chanyeol ingin segera ke kamar mandi, tapi apa daya Baekhyun saat ini tengah terlelap sambil memeluk tubuhnya

"Sayang" Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan perlahan, agar gadis cantiknya terbangun dari mimpi yang sedang ia lakoni

Baekhyun mengerjap kan matanya lucu, hal yang pertama Baekhyun lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang nampak koyol seolah menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar

"Aku tidak mau bangun, nyaman sekali disini" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat payudaranya semakin menekan pada tubuh Chanyeol

"Astaga sayang" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya pada gadis yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja menempelkan payudaranya kepada tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun serta mengerutkan alisnya

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir cantiknya, dan memandang sedih Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sedih begitu langsung mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan hendak menyentuhnya

"Jangan mendekat!! Kau tidak ingin kusentuh?!!!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan bertubi tubi membuat Chanyeol kewalahan akan pukulan yang dilayangkan gadis yang ia cintai

"Tidak begitu sayang, aku suka kau sentuh" Chanyeol berhasil menenangkan amukan Baekhyun yang sempat membara dengan mendekap eratnya

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sipit efek bangun tidur, Baekhyun masih sedih karena Chanyeol tadi sempat menolaknya apalagi alisnya yang berkerut tadi, Chanyeol terlihat tak suka

"Ah itu.." Chanyeol bingung akan menjawab apa pada Baekhyun, tidak mungkin ia berbicara sejujurnya tentang payudara Baekhyun yang membuat ereksi paginya semakin menjadi jadi

"Huaa Chanyeollie tidak mau mempunyai kekasih bocah sma" Baekhyun menjerit di dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena menjerit dengan keras tadi

"Heii, bukan begitu sayang, aku suka kau apa adanya" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang sangat wangi

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengecurutkan bibirnya dan menoleh Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih

"Astaga, hei aku sangat mencintaimu mengerti?" Chanyeol menempekan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun, Baekhyun salah tingkah karena Chanyeol menatapnya sedekat ini

"Astaga, susah sekali anak ini diberi tahu" Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun kembali lalu menindihi Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya

Baekhyun sedikit gugup dengan posisinya saat ini, ini kesalahan besar! Baekhyun baru 'ngeh' mengapa Chanyeol tidak ingin ia menyentuhnya di pagi hari, pasti gara gara benda yang sekarang sedikit menusuk nusuk bagian bawahnya

"C-chanyeol hentikan a-ah" Baekhyun semakin merasakan jika Chanyeol sengaja menusuk nusukkan milik Chanyeol ke arah miliknya, dan satu lagi kesalahan Baekhyun, ia mendesah

"Kau mengerti kesalahanmu sekarang?" Chanyeol mempersempit jaraknya pada Baekhyun, sungguh Chanyeol sangat frustasi pada Baekhyun yang pura pura polos apa memang polos

"Y-ya aku mengerti" muka Baekhyun memerah, Chanyeol mengendus leher putih Baekhyun dengan nafas lembut yang Chanyeol buat, apalagi leher Baekhyun adalah titik lemahnya

"A-ah Chanyeollieh" Baekhyun mencengkram lengan kokoh Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun mendesah semakin tak karuan justru membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengerjai kekasihnya

"Dasar nakal" Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan panas, lidah Chanyeol menari disekitar mulut Baekhyun untuk menggoda gadis itu agar mulutnya terbuka. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol

Lidah Chanyeol yang menari nari di mulut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun 'basah' ia sungguh tidak menyangka mereka berdua akan berciuman dengan panas di ranjang empuk milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun pikir, apakah mereka berdua akan melakukannya?

Telapak Chanyeol mulai nakal, ia menyingkap baju kebesaran milik Baekhyun dan meraba raba perut datar si cantik pujaannya dan meliar hingga atas, Chanyeol bisa merasakan benda yang membatasi perjalanannya dan berniat untuk melepas benda sialan itu

Klik

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol sudah berhasil melepas kaitan branya dan membuangnya asal, Baekhyun sebenarnya sungguh takut, tapi ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan sensasi bercinta yang sering diceritakan Yixing dan Kyungsoo

"Ahhh Chanyeollhhh" Baekhyun mendesah sedikit keras saat Chanyeol meremas payudara besarnya dengan gerakan asal, tidak ada tanda tanda Chanyeol hendak melepaskan ciumannya, malah Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menghisap mulut manis gadisnya

Baekhyun mencubit ringan punggung Chanyeol agar lelaki tersebut melepaskan ciumannya, benang saliva menyambung antara mulut Baekhyun dan mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat muka merah padam Baekhyun akibat ulahnya, sungguh wajah Baekhyun semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk membuat gadisnya tidak polos lagi(?)

"Chann ahh jangan disituhh" Chanyeol mengendus leher putih gadisnya dengan semangat yang luar biasa untuk menandai jika Baekhyun adalah miliknya

"Kau suka kan anak nakal?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara seksinya lalu melancarkan aksinya kembali untuk membuat tanda di leher dan semakin gencar untuk meremas payudara gadisnya yang berada di kaus kebesarannya

"Chanyeollh astagah" Baru kali ini Baekhyun menerima sentuhan paling spektakuler di tubuhnya, rasanya sungguh luar biasa apalagi saat Chanyeol menyentuh puncak payudara Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang frustasi akan tubuh gadis dibawahnya langsung menyingkap kaus kebesaran Baekhyun hingga sebatas lehernya. Otomatis payudara yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu langsung terekspos

"Oh astaga" Chanyeol melotot saat melihat sepasang payudara putih bersih dan pink dipuncaknya, ukurannya pun Chanyeol suka, sungguh ini pertama kali Chanyeol melihat payudara perempuan lebih tepatnya payudara gadis

"Chanyeol jangan dilihat seperti itu" Baekhyun menutup kedua mata Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya agar laki laki itu berhenti menatap payudara polosnya

"Heii, aku menyukainya" Chanyeol melepas telapak tangan Baekhyun dari kedua matanya dan mencium kilat bibir gadis di bawahnya

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun berbinar saat Chanyeol mengatakan menyukai payudaranya*ohbaekk.

"Iya sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan guratan nafsu dimatanya, sungguh Baekhyun seksi sekali sekaligus imut

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah payudara Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol hendak melahap payudara indah nan bulat tersebut

Lipstik Chatteu wanibitkelleo~~

Panggilan masuk ke smartphone Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol yang hendak melahap sarapannya tertunda.

"Sayang, angkat" Baekhyun membelai pipi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tau sekarang Chanyeol sedang kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu. Chanyeol hanya mendesah berat karena dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan gundukan kenyal miliknya

 ** _Oh Bodoh_**

Chanyeol melempar smartphonenya sembarangan, karena yang menelponnya sekarang adalah orang bodoh, jadi lebih baik tidak udah di hiraukan. Chanyeol kembali menindilihi gadis yang setengah telanjang didepannya dan siap siap melahap dua bukit besar milik gadis tersebut

"Kenapa tidak di angkat? Jika tidak diangkat aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun memasang muka cemberut dan menutupi kedua payudaranya dengan kaus yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dan memasang muka memelas

"Sayang... Ayolah" Chanyeol menoel noel hidung mancung Baekhyun, sang gadis tidak menghiraukan rengekan dari kekasihnya yant entah mengapa sangat mesum sekarang

"Tidak Chanyeollie, angkat dulu" Baekhyun mengambil smartphone milik Chanyeol dan memberikan kepada pemiliknya, Chanyeol menerima smartphone tersebut dengan kesal dan marah, Sehun selalu mengganggu kegiatannya

"Ya! Ada apa menelpon sepagi ini! Mengganggu kegiatan orang saja!" Amukan bos besar Loey Corp keluar, bahkan mungkin saja orang kamar sebelah bisa mendengarnya walaupun apartement ini dilengkapi kedap suara

"Kau bercinta? Astaga!" Sehun menutup mulutnya saat ia mendengar embel embel 'mengganggu kegiatan orang saja'

"Sudahlah! To the point, jangan basa basi!" Chanyeol geram, Baekhyun yang melihatnya sedikit geli, karena baru kali ini melihat Chanyeol marah gara gara kegiatannya tadi diganggu sang penelpon

"Kau tidak lupa kan? Sekarang tuan Byun mengunjungi kantor, kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk..."

Pip pip

"Halo? hei!"

…

Chanyeol kembali melempar smartphonenya, kali ini ia tidak kembali menindihi gadis yang sekarang tengah kaget sekali karena kekasihnya lari terbirit birit meninggalkannya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi

Baekhyun mengambil smartphone yang dilempar Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun menghidupkan layar smartphone milik Chanyeol, ia tersenyum manis sekali, bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol menggunakan foto mereka saat di balon udara beberapa minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun tidak menyangka, hasil fotonya terlihat bagus dan ekspresi mereka sungguh tidak dibuat buat

"Papihhh ahh aku jatuh cintaaa!!!!!"

Tbc

Holaaaa, miannn updatenya lama . Soalnya author bingung ini itu, hehe. Miannnnn banget

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan


	20. Misunderstand

I Wanna Get You

~Twentyone Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

.

Start!

.

.

Cklek

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergopoh gopoh, badannya yang hanya dibalut selembar handuk bewarna putih yang menampakkan bagian atas Chanyeol yang sangat seksi dan atletis. Baekhyun yang tengah melihat Chanyeol dengan keadaan bagitu sungguh malu sekaligus takjub dengan tubuh atletis Chanyeol

"Chanyeollie jangan bilang kau... Astaga! Heii aku ini perempuan tahu!" Baekhyun langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan selimutnya yang berada di sebelahnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang mulai melepas lilitan handuk putih miliknya

"Maaf Baek, aku terburu buru, lagi pula tadi kau hampir melihatnya" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal pada kekasihnya yang saat ini malu malu menutupi pandangannya dari tubuh polos Chanyeol

"Yak! Dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol tergesa gesa mengenakan jas miliknya, ini buruk! Chanyeol lupa jika hari ini sebenarnya tuan Byun sudah pulang dari Russia dan Chanyeol diberi tugas agar merahasiakan kepulangan tuan Byun dari Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol? Malah ber-asik ria ingin segera bercinta dengan putri orang yang akan mengunjungi kantornya!

Tapi sayangnya hasrat Chanyeol harus ia tahan, bahkan tadi saat ia melakukan ritual mandinya, ia sudah lupa jika dirinya sedang ereksi

"Sayang, aku harus kekantor, ada urusan yang harus segera di selesaikan" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih senantiasa menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan selimut yang tadi mereka gunakan. Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari selimut yang ia genggam, hal pertama kali yang Baekhyun lihat adalah, wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan rambut yang sungguh acak acakan, tetapi bagi Baekhyun saat itu Chanyeol sangat sangat tampan

"Hm, baiklah" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan aksinya, dengan punggung putih yang saat ini tengah terekspos karena memang ia belum mengenakan kausnya, tapi Baekhyun maklum, kekasihnya adalah orang penting, jadi Baekhyun harus menerima konsekuensinya, waktu Chanyeol tidak hanya untuknya

"Tunggu aku pulang ne? Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus pungguh putih milik Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit melotot karena sungguh gadis ini sekarang sangat seksi

"Hmm, ne" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol seolah tak ingin Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun sekarang ingin sekali bermanja manja dengan kekasihnya

"Aigoo, jangan sedih, aku akan kembali" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan melihat raut wajah sedih Baekhyun, Chanyeol tau, pasti sekarang Baekhyun kesal

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut di bibirnya yang membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat, jaga dirimu baik baik ne? Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu oke?" Chanyeol menagkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali

"Ne Chanyeollie"

Chanyeol berkeringat dingin di ruangan pribadi kantor Chanyeol , tuan Byun sudah datang sangat awal dan sialnya suasanan sekarang seperti suasana eksekusi, tuan Byun melihat Chanyeol dengan sangat intens hingga tuan Byun memincingkan matanya. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa sekarang juga ada ayahnya disini?! Bahkan ayah Chanyeol juga melihatnya dengan intens

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan dengan suara beratnya, membuat kedua orang yang tengah menatap Chanyeol intens kembali pada ekspresi aslinya

"Saya memasang cctv" ujar tuan Byun, Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan tuan Byun hanya bisa celingukan dengan memasang wajah bodoh, apa tuan Byun tahu jika ia berusaha untuk bercinta dengan putrinya?

"Saya memasang cctv di rumah saya" mampus! Jantung Chanyeol berdetak, ini tidak baik! Kemungkinan tuan Byun tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun

"Ahh memang anak muda zaman sekarang" Kali ini ayah Chanyeol membuka suaranya dan menatap anak bungsunya. Chanyeol ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai han, firasatnya benar, dua orang didepannya saat unu mengetahui apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Dan kudengar dari tuan Park jika kau Chanyeol-sshi mengajak Baekhyun ke apartemen mu kan?" Suasana mencekam tidak lagi terasa karena tuan Byun menggunakan bahasa yang santai, tapi Chanyeol masih berkeringat dingin, ia sudah tertangkap basah

"N-ne Byun ahjussi" Chanyeol tersenyum cangkung, pandangannya ia alihkan, Chanyeop terlalu takut untuk melihat sorot mata tuan Byun

"Kau sudah memasuki Baekh-?"

"TENTU SAJA BELUM" Baik tuan Byun maupun tuan Park terkejut atas reaksi yang di lakukan Chanyeol, bahkan tuan Byun tadi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"A-ah maaf, maksud saya, saya tidak memasuki anak anda tuan Byun" Chanyeol kembali duduk dan mengusap keringat dingin di pelipisnya

"Ah sayang sekali ne? Padahal saya dan istri saya menginginkan cucu" Chanyeol sontak melotot, apa yang dikatan tuan Byun sangat diluar dugaan Chanyeol

"M-mwo?" Chanyeol sumringah, berarti ada kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengajak gadis mungilnya bercinta*hehe

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya kau dan Baekhyun sedang dijodohkan, apa mungkin? Jika laki laki dengan hasrat besar sepertimu disuruh menjaga putri dari tuan Byun yang penggemarnya sangat banyak sekali? Itu tidak akan Papa dan tuan Byun lakukan jika ada maksud tersendiri. Dan chaa akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga" ujar tuan Park panjang lebar

"Papa, tuan Byun. Terimakasih banyak" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya 90

"Tetapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi"

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh begitu!" Sehun risih dengan raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang, sungguh seperti ahjussi ahjussi yang baru menjadatkan mangsanya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti tersenyum dan Sehun sangat geli akan hal itu.

"Ah senangnya~ Ini seperti kejutan untukku. Ternyata Baekhyun dan aku sudah di jodohkan" Chanyeol meloncat loncat kegirangan, Sehun yang melihatnya langsung melemparkan map berat yang berisi berkas berkas yang sudah tidak penting

"Ya! Kalau iri bilang saja!" Chanyeol memukul puncak kepala Sehun dengan genggaman tangan kanannya

"Aku tidak iri yoda! Hanya saja sikap mu berlebihan!" Sehun mendengus kesal

"Dasar dacel"

"Yang benar cadel bodoh!"

"Omo! Smartphone Chanyeol tertinggal?" Baekhyun yang baru saja asik membersihkan tubuhnya, melihat smartphone kekasihnya yang tertinggal di ranjang Chanyeol, bukannya smartphone sangat penting untuk orang seperti Chanyeol?

"Apa harus aku berikan kepada Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat smartphone canggih milik Chanyeol dan memainkannya sembari berpikir, tapi ia harus sekolah, mana yang harus ia pilih?

"Ahh, memberikan ini pada Chanyeol dan baru berangkat sekolah!" Baekhyun bersorak senang karena menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah kecil tersebut. Ia segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan segera menyambar tas pink kesayangannya

"Hallo Kim ahjussi, bisa antar aku ke Loey Corp?"

Baekhyun sampai di depan kantor yang bertuliskan 'Loey Corp' memang sungguh besar dan mewah, bahkan Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menemukan puncak dari gedung yang berada di depannya

"Kim ahjussi, bisa tunggu aku sebentar? Aku hanya akan memberikan smartphone Chanyeol oppa" Ujar Baekhyun pada supir pribadi miliknya, Kim ahjussi

"Arra Baekhyunnie" Kim ahjussi setuju dengan mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memakai kacamata hitamnya, lalu meninggalkan mobil yang tadi di tumpangi miliknya dan segera berlari kecil ke arah pintu masuk kantor Chanyeol

"Noona, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa lelaki ramah yang ada persis di pintu masuk kantor Chanyeol

"Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol oppa" Ujar Baekhyun ringan sembari memainkan frame kacamatanya

"Ah apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" tanya lelaki tersebut, masih dengan senyuman

"Tidak, aku kekasihnya dan aku anak dari tuan Byun" Baekhyun membuka kacamatanya dan menatap lelaki yang sempat membuang waktunya. Lelaki tadi mematung melihat kecantikan Baekhyun, ia kemudian sadar dan mengajukan permintaan maaf lalu menunjukkan arah menuju ruangan Chanyeol

"Aku ingin berlibur astaga" Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya, mengetik selama 10 menit ternyata lelah juga bagi Sehun

"Hei! Jangan bercanda, saat ini minggu sibuk tahu!" Chanyeol yang tengah memeriksa berkas berkas yang baru saja di berikan Sehun dan melirik tajam Sehun

"Aku hanya berbicara, galak sekali!" Balas Sehun tak mau kalah

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memasuki kamar Baekhyun?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun

"Hei, kau sudak memasukinya atau belum?" Sehun bertanya sekali lagi, dan langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh Chanyeol

"Aku sudah memasukinya, dasar cerewet"

"C-chanyeol? Kau memasuki siapa?" Chanyeol langsung menatap seseorang yang sekarang berada di ambang pintu ruangannya dengan suara parau dan seperti akan menangis

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun!"

Tbc

Makasi atas dukungan kalian :))


	21. Best and Bad

I Wanna Get You

~Twentytwo Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

.

.

Start!

.

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan sangat cepat, hal yang wajar karena memang ia salah satu pelari terbaik di sekolahnya. Ia menghiraukan orang yang sedang membicarannya karena sudah membuat kebisingan. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir dengan sangat deras, ia sungguh sakit hati, ia bukan yang pertama untuk Chanyeol

"Baek! Kumohon berhenti!" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, Chanyeol masih sedikit jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, Baekhyun mempercepat larinya untuk menuju pintu keluar kantor Chanyeol dan segera menuju mobilnya

"Kim ahjussi, tolong cepat! Aku mohon!" Baekhyun sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Kim ahjussi sontak langsung menancap gas saat melihat Baekhyun yang seperti baru saja dikejar anjing galak. Baekhyun menunduk dan menggenggam handphone hitam milik Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetat

Chanyeol melihat kepergian Baekhyun dengan sedih, Baekhyun salah paham lagi padanya, hal yang susah untuk membuat Baekhyun seperti biasa, apalagi beberapa jam lagi ia harus terbang ke Jepang

 **Flashback**

"Tetapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi" Chanyeol menghentikan kegirangannya karena suara ayahnya yang mengintrupsi, Chanyeol kembali pada sikap tenangnya dan menatap ayahnya

"Apa yang harus aku penuhi pa?" Tanya Chanyeol, sebetulnya Chanyeol sedikit takut, jika syarat yang diajukan akan aneh aneh

"Sekitar jam 10 kau akan terbang ke Jepang untuk mengolah perusahaan papa disana hingga sukses" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya

'Tidak lagi' Batin Chanyeol. Ia mendengus sebal, karena klien di Jepang sunguh sungguh cerewet, dan terkadang Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan klien klien ayahnya yang berada di Jepang

"Ini pasti sungguh berat. Tapi jika kau ingin mendapatkan Baekhyun, maka ini satu satu jalannya" Kali ini bukan suara ayahnya yang terdengar. Melainkan suara ayah dari gadis cantik yang ingin ia tiduri tadi pagi

"Ya, akan saya lakukan" Tidak ada pilihan lain, susah sekali untuk mendapatkan perasaan dengan perempuan lain, dan Baekhyun lah satu satunya gadis yang berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan menyatakan kalah akan pesona dari Baekhyun

 **Flasback end**

Chanyeol membuah nafas beratnya dan kembali berjalan masuk menuju kantornya, hari ini sungguh hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan bagi Chanyeol, baru saja ia meloncat bahagia karena mendengar jika ia dan Baekhyun ternyata sudah di jodohkan. Dan sekarang? Ia berkeringat karena berlari mengejar gadis yang ia cintai sedang marah dan kecewa padanya.

"Bad day ever" Desah Chanyeol saat memasuki ruangannya yang berisi Sehun yang tengah duduk dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan

"Maafkan aku" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat menyesal

"Bukan salahmu, ayolah, ini yang sudah di takdirkan tuhan" Chanyeol merangkul Sehun

"Astaga, aku mengacaukannya" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, bayi besar ini tidak berubah, masih saja menangis jika ada masalah yang ia timbulkan

"Dasar cengeng" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Sehun, dan menjitak kepala Sehun dua kali yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Baekhyun hanya murung, ia tidak peduli apa yang tengah di bicarakan oleh guru Lee, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh lelaki kantoran yang sudah membuat bibirnya tidak perawan lagi.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, apa benar Chanyeol sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu? Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit tidak menyangka Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal dewasa seperti itu, tapi apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol saat di ruangannya menjelaskan

"Byun Baekhyun! Coba sebutkan contoh hewan gastropoda!" guru Lee menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan sangat lantang, otomatis beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Cepat jawab'

"Siput air, remis dan bekicot saem" Baekhyun berdiri dan menjawab pertanyaan guru Lee dengan benar. Walau dirinya sedang melamun, ia tetap mendengar apa yang ia katakan, dan dengan mudah Baekhyun menjawab

"Tepat sekali. Tapi nona Byun, aku harap kau melupakan seluruh masalahmu dan fokus pada pelajaran hari ini, walaupun kau pintar, setidaknya hormati guru yang sedang berbicara" Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan duduk kembali, rasa badmoodnya bertambah semakin menjadi jadi

"Baek, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya" Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun, setengah berbisik untuk bertanya, ada apa dengan sahabatnya satu ini

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan kyung" ujar Baekhyun lemas

"Ah baiklah"

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol oppa" Baekhyun menggenggam erat handphone Chanyeol yang terbawa dengannya

"ASTAGA! CHUKAEE BAEKHYUNNIEE" Yixing dengan semangat memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Tak kusangka kau akan berpacaran Baek" Kyungsoo ikut memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Tetapi Baekhyun masih menunduk dengan lesu, kedua sahabatnya yang melihatnya langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Bukannya seharusnya Baekhyun senang?

"Baek? Mengapa lesu seperti itu?" ujar Yixing

"Bukannya seharusnya kau senang? Apa ada masalah?" Ujar Kyungsoo mengelus pundak sempit Baekhyun perlahan, Baekhyun sedikit terisak

"Kemarin aku menginap di apartemen Chanyeol oppa kyung, xing. Banyak hal terjadi disana, bahkan aku sempat hampir bercinta dengan Chanyeol oppa tadi pagi, tapi Chanyeol oppa menerima panggilan dari kantor jika ia harus kesana segera. Lalu aku melihat handphonenya tertinggal, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mengembalikannya ke kantor Chanyeol oppa. Tapi saat aku mengembalikannya, Chanyeol oppa berkata jika ia sudah memasukinya, saat aku mendengar itu, aku langsung berlari keluar kantornya dan langsung berangkat kesekolah tanpa mendengar penjelasannya. Aku bukan yang pertama untuk Chanyeol Kyung, Xing. Aku takut jika aku hanya pelampiasan" Baekhyun mulai menangis, pipinya basah karena deraian air matanya yang terurai keluar dari sepasang matanya yang indah

"Sebaiknya kau dengar dulu penjelasannya Baek, mungkin saja memasuki rumah hantu atau apa" ujar Yixing lembut, agar tidak meluapkan emosi Baekhyun

"Tidak Xing!! Mana mungkin?!" Baekhyun semakin menyuruh air matanya keluar dengan deras

"Baek, apa yang dikatakan Yixing benar, bisa saja tidak memasuki yang seperti kau pikirkan, bahkan Chanyeol baru melakukan first kissnya bersamamu, mana mungkin ia sudah melakukan hal yang senonoh seperti itu?" Ujar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak ingin menjawabnya, memang benar jika perkataan Yixing dan Kyungsoo benar, tapi mengapa perasaannya mengatakan Chanyeol sedang berkhianat padanya?

Chanyeol mengemasi baranya yang ada di rumah tuan Byun dengan berat hati, ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa salah paham yang masih di simpan Baekhyun, jika seperti ini, bisa bisa Baekhyun akan benar benar menganggapnya bajingan atau apalah.

"Chanyeol? Sudah semuanya?" Ujar Tuan Byun di ambang pintu kamar tamu

"Ya, sudah semuanya abeonim" Chanyeol tersenyum, ia sudah berani memanggil tuan Byun dengan sebutan ayah, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa dekat dengan calon mertuanya ini

"Baekhyun beruntung memilikimu, Chanyeol. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun masih saja bermain dengan anak anak di kompleks ini, ia sungguh tidak ingin lelaki asing berbicara dengannya. Entah angin apa yang memasuki dirinya, ia mau berbicara dengan mu. Terimakasih" Ujar Tuan Byun menepuk punggung kokoh milik Chanyeol

"Ah tidak abeonim, saya yang beruntung memiliki Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman dari tuan Byun

"Cha, sudah hampir jam 10 sebaiknya kau bergegas Chanyeol" Ujar tuan Byun

"Baik abeonim, semoga Baekhyun tidak terlalu merindukan saya ㅋㅋㅋ" Ujar Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan melesat keluar dari kediaman keluarga Byu.

"Pasti dia akan merindukanmu, calon menantu tampan ku" Ujar Tuan Byun melambaikan tangannya untuk kepergian Chanyeol menuju Jepang

TBC

Haii readersss, makin rame aja hehe, makasih btw untuk komentar kalian, terimakasih banyakkkkk


	22. Sadness

I Wanna Get You

~Twentythree Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa ada barang yang tertinggal, Chanyeol mencoba mengingat apa benda yang ia rasa dilupakannya. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, ia ingat sekarang, smartphonenya

Chanyeol membalikkan arah haluannya untuk menuju apartemennya, tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol sekarang. Kira kira hanya 1 km

Chanyeol segera memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemennya dan ia segera berlari untuk menuju kamarnya, pasalnya 40 menit lagi pesawatnya akan segera berangkat menuju Jepang

Saat Chanyeol berhasil masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia mencium bau strawberry gadis yang sangat ia cintai, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, berat sekali jika mengingat jika baru saja Baekhyun kembali salah paham dengannya

Chanyeol tidak menemukan smartphonenya dimana mana, ia sudah mencari di ranjangnya, mencari di kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dapur dan segala penjuru kamarnya. Entah kemana benda persegi panjang itu pergi

"Ayo Chanyeol, ingat lah" Chanyeol mencoba mengingat dimana letak smartphonenya, pasti akan susah ia ingin menghubungi Baekhyun jika ia sudah berada di Jepang.

"Tadi saat Baekhyun di kantor.. Dia memegang... Ah benar!" Chanyeol ingat, Chanyeol kini tahu kenapa gadisnya rela mengunjunginya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan dengan santainya Chanyeol mungkin melukai hati kecilnya, seberapa jahatnya Chanyeol?

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan apartemennya dan langsung melesat menuju mobilnya. 20 menit lagi, keberangkatan Chanyeol menuju Jepang. Ia langsung menginjak pedal gasnya untuk segera menuju bandara

...

Hannyoung High School sudah terlihat sangat sepi, 30 menit yang lalu bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semuanya senang, ah tidak, tidak semuanya, gadis cantik yang masih senantiasa duduk di bangkunya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan posisinya.

Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Yixing untuk pulang terlebih dulu dengan alasan ia harus piket. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang, karena otomatis ia akan bertemu kekasihnya disana, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk sendiru beberapa saat

Baekhyun mulai mengotak atik ponsel milik Chanyeol, walaupun sedikit agak lancang, bukannya setidaknya Baekhyun harus tahu walaupun sedikit? Baekhyun menekan galeri ponsel Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa menemukan gambar dirinya, tidak ada yang lain.

Sekarang ia membuka kotak pesan di ponsel Chanyeol, kosong, tidak ada pesan masuk atau keluar. Hal sama terjadi saat ia menekan kontak di ponsel Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa menemukan kontaknya, ayah Chanyeol, ibu Chanyeol, kakak Chanyeol dan Oh Bodoh.

Alis Baekhyun bertaut, bagaimana jika fikirannya salah? Dan bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Yixing dan Kyungsoo adalah kenyataan? Ia tidak berpikir panjang, Chanyeol tidak salah. Ia yang salah

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menyambar tas miliknya, kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan menuju gerbang sekolah yang sangat sepi, memang benar benar sepi, kecuali ada mobil sport putih miliknya

'Kenapa malah mobilku? Bukan mobil Chanyeol?' Batin Baekhyun dengab guratan sedih di matanya. Rencananya ia akan langsung minta maaf kepada Chanyeol dan langsung memeluknya karena Baekhyun merasa bersalah

'Ah mungkin Chanyeol ada di dalam' Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung berjalan lucu menuju mobilnya

"Ae? Kim ahjussi?" Mimik wajah Baekhyun menjadi sedih, kenapa Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya?

'Mungkin Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukku? Asik!!'

...

Baekhyun sangat sangat ceria saat masuk kedalam rumahnya, tapi begitu ia masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya dengan santai bercengkrama satu sama lain. Tidak ada Chanyeol disitu, Baekhyun mengkerutkan alisnya.

'Bukankah ini belum 1 bulan? Kenapa mamih papih sudah pulang?'

"Anak mamih sudah pulang? Sini duduk" Ibu Baekhyun menepuk sofa kosong disebelahnya, Baekhyun pun menurut, Baekhyub ingin menanyakan 100 pertanyaan tentang dimana Chanyeol kepada ayahnya

"Pih, dimana Chanyeol? Mengapa ia tidak menjemputku?" Baekhyun takut Chanyeol sudah pergi, ia belum minta maaf pada Chanyeol atas kesalah pahamannya, kenapa hubungannya begitu rumit sekali?

Tuan Byun sesaat menatap anaknya dengan kasihan, Baekhyun terlihat sedih, apalagi jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan, tuan Byun memandang istrinya, seperti bisa membaca pikiran suaminya, nyonya Byun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang, ada urusan bisnis disana, mungkin hanya 2 minggu. Baekkie tidak apa apakan jika tidak ada Chanyeol?" Ujar tuan Byun, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang?

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menghubungi Baek-" Baekhyun tersadar, ia melihat ke arah telapak tangannya, ponsel Chanyeol, ponsel Chanyeol tertinggal padanya

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, isakannya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya, ia kelewat sedih, Chanyeol tidak ada di sini, itu membuat Baekhyun sedih

...

Chanyeol baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Kini ia sudah tidak satu kawasan dengan Baekhyun, mengapa saat ini Chanyeol sungguh merindukan Baekhyun? Mungkin Chanyeol sudah kecanduan oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun

Tujua utamanya sekarang adalah toko ponsel, Chanyeol sungguh akan membutuhkan benda persegi panjang tersebut untuk menghubungi kekasihnya

 _"Jadi, kau membeli ponsel baru?"_ Ujar Sehun, Sehun tidak kaget, 100 ponsel pun bisa Chanyeol beli saat itu juga

"Ya, ponselku tertinggal di Baekhyun"

 _"Lalu mengapa kau malah menelfonku bodoh? Aku bukan Baekhyun"_ Ujar Sehun kesal

"Kau itu yang bodoh, aku tidak mengingat nomor ponsel Baekhyun, bagaimana ini?" Adu Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang sangat payah karena tidak bisa mengingat nomor kekasihnya sendiri

 _"Lalu mengapa kau mengingat nomorku? Kau ini ternyata menyayangiku ya diam diam"_ Chanyeol bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan Sehun berbicara seperti itu

"Enak saja, ini pun aku lihat di buku kerjaku saat kau iseng menulis nomormu" Ujar Chanyeol sembari duduk di ranjang hotel yang ditempatinya

 _"Tapi berguna juga kan?"_

"Aku ingin meminta saranmu, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Suara Chanyeol melemah

 _"Kau bilang ponselmu berada di Baekhyun kan? Apa kau hafal nomor ponsel lamamu?"_ Sehun tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol

 _"Halo? Yoda?"_

Tut tut tut

Chanyeol segera memutus sambungan telfon antara Chanyeol dengan Sehun. Mengapa tidak terpikirkan dari awal olehnya?

"Ayo Baekhyun, angkat" Chanyeol menggigit kukunya, ia sungguh berharap Baekhyun mengangkat panggilannya sekarang

"Baekhyunniee" Chanyeol mencoba berulang ulang hingga Baekhyun mengangkat panggilannya, tetapi tidak juga Chanyeol mendapatkan suara Baekhyun

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan seseorang dari balik pintu kamar hotel Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut

Ponselnya ia geletakkan di ranjang miliknya tanpa mematikan panggilannya kepada ponsel lamanya, dan saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Ah salah sambung ya?"_ Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungannya

Next?


	23. Accident

I Wanna Get You

~Twentyfour Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kelulusan, Baekhyun harus sedikit fokus sekarang, walaupun ia cerdas bukan berarti ia tidak perlu belajar bukan?

"Huh" Baekhyun mendesah berat, ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang, hari harinya yang berwarna sebelumnya, sekarang menjadi abu abu, Chanyeol selalu berhasil memenuhi pikirannya

"Ah" Chanyeol menepis pikirannya yang semakin absurd saja, ia harus menjadi sedikit dewasa, bukankah hal yang wajar jika Chanyeol pergi untuk kepentingan bisnisnya? Hey Chanyeol adalah pemilik perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan ini!

Padahal tepat satu hari lagi Baekhyun berulang tahun, jika Chanyeol tidak tepat waktu saat pulang, Baekhyun benar benar akan marah padanya

...

"Saya sungguh terpukau oleh presentasi anda Chanyeol-kun, anda sungguh mewarisi kecerdasan tuan Park, bahkan lebih" Ujar klien ayah Chanyeol sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum, syarat untuk memiliki Baekhyun sudah ia jalankan bahkan kurang dari dua minggu

"Arigatou Mr.Kazuto, saya senang bisa berada disini" Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkukan tubuhnya

Seluruh orang diruangan meeting sudah keluar, tinggal dirinya seorang saja, Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi ruangan tersebut dan langsung mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku jasnya

"Aku harap kau mengangkatnya strawberry" Chanyeol menekan kontak 'strawberry' di layarnya, dan segera menekan tombol panggil

Jari Chanyeol ia ketuk ketukkan di meja yang mewah tersebut sembari menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai

"Annyeong" Chanyeol tak percaya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkatnya, energinya seperti kembali diisi, Chanyeol benar benar semangat saat ini

"Baekhyun?" Ujar Chanyeol semangat

"Ah, ini Chanyeol ya?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, bukan suara gadisnya. Melainkan suara ibunya

"Eommonim, apakah Baekhyun ada?" Ujar Chanyeol lagi

"Baekhyun sedang sekolah Chanyeol-ah, sekarang dia sedang mengikuti ujian kelulusan" Ujar ibu Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol mendesah kasar, Chanyeol lupa jika Baekhyun sekarang melakukan ujian kelulusan

'Ah, bukannya itu berarti Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun?' Pikir Chanyeol

"Ah baiklah eommonim, mungkin nanti sore saya akan menelfon Baekhyun lagi"

"Baiklah Chanyeol-ah" Tutup ibu Baekhyun

...

Chanyeol kembali menuju hotelnya, ia sungguh lelah, bagaimana tidak? Seminggu full pikirannya hanya terpenuhi oleh perusahaan ayahnya yang harus ia sukseskan, bahkan saat itu, satu menitpun ia tidak membiarkan tangannya menyentuh benda persegi panjangnya

Tapi hal tersebut membuahkan hasil, Chanyeol berhasil melewati keadaan beratnya hanya dengan satu minggu, padahal ayahnya memberinya waktu dua minggu, dan itu semua untuk gadis sma yang sangat ia cintai

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Chanyeol juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah lelaki normal, dan yah, selain merindukan Baekhyun Chanyeol juga merindukan tubuh gadisnya yang sangat seksi tersebut yang mambu membuat Chanyeol panas dingin

"Arghh Baekhyunniee" Chanyeol sungguh tersiksa dengan keadaannya saat ini, bayang bayang tubuh Baekhyun terus berputar putar di dalam pikirannya. Sehun benar, Chanyeol berubah menjadi mesum karena berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol harus izin dahulu pada tuan Byun untuk segera bercinta dengan Baekhyun besok

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju lemari hotel untuk berkemas, sungguh senang rasanya bisa berkemas, besok ia akan terbang menuju Korea, Chanyeol tersenyum, ia akan kembali memeluk Baekhyunnya

...

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, kaki jenjangnya terlihat jelas karena memang rok Baekhyun sedikit lebih pendek, bahkan dulu Chanyeol sempat memarahinya karena kaki seksi aset Chanyeol terlihat untuk umum, Baekhyun tersenyum teringat bagaimana lucunya wajah Chanyeol memerah marah karena ada orang yang melongo melihat kaki putih seksinya

"Mamih, Baekki pulangg" Baekhyun segera menghampiri ibunya yang tengah memotong sayuran

"Ah sudah pulang?" Ibu Baekhyun menengok ke arah anaknya yang terlihat cantik itu

"Baekki sudah disini mih, berarti Baekki sudah pulang" Ujar Baekhyun lucu

"Ahh lucunya, pantas saja Chanyeol mencintaimu" Ibu Baekhyun mencolek hidung anak gadisnya

"Oh iya Baek, tadi Chanyeol menelfon di smartphonenya sendiri, nomor barunya mungkin?" Ujar Ibu Baekhyun santai, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya

"Baekki?" Ibu Baekhyun tidak menemukan Baekhyun dibelakangnya, sudah pasti gadis itu sudah menuju kamarnya

"Dasar remaja kasmaran"

...

Baekhyun mengambil smartphone Chanyeol yang berada di meja nakasnya, dan segera membuka aplikasi panggilan disana. Ibunya tidak bohong, Baekhyun dapat melihat nomor yang tidak diketahui menelfon, dan durasinya 1 menit 20 detik

Baekhyun segera menelfon balik nomor yang tidak diketahui tersebut dan menunggu sebentar hingga suara lelaki yang dicintainya memenuhi telinga kanannya

"Chanyeollie?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit keraguan

" _Baek?_ " Dan benar, itu benar benar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun hafal betul bagaimana suara Chanyeol

"Ah akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu" Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Baekhyun, rasanya tenang saat mendengar lelakinya baik baik saja

" _Maafkan aku sayang_ " Sesal Chanyeol

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu dahulu dan kabut begitu saja" Air mata Baekhyun lolos satu persatu dari mata indahnya, Chanyeol dapat mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun

" _Sayang, jangan menangis, kau membuatku ingin memelukmu_ " Ujar Chanyeol lembut, Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Ini bukan saatnya untuk sedih, ini saatnya untuk senang

"Jadi, kapan Chanyeollie pulang ke Korea?" Chanyeol tidak lagi mendengar isakan Baekhyun lagi, hal itu sedikit membuatnya lega

" _Itu rahasia sweetheart_ " Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada jahil

"Jahatnya, aku sangat merindukanmu sekarang ahjussi" Ujar Baekhyun sebal, Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suara merajuk Baekhyun

" _Sebegitukah rindunya dengan ahjussi tampan ini Baek?_ " Chanyeol tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama Chanyeol tidak bercanda lagi dengan Baekhyun

"Sangat sangat rindu ahjussi" Baekhyun semakin merajuk

" _Apa yang Baekki rindukan dari ahjussi?_ " Ujar Chanyeol

"Wajah tampan ahjussi"

" _Lagi?_ "

"Badan raksasa ahjussi"

" _Lalu?_ "

"Pelukan ahjussi"

" _Apa lagi sayang?_ "

"Bibir ahjussi" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit berbisik

" _Aigoo, baiklah, aku akan menciummu 24 jam non stop_ "

"Hanya ciuman saja?" Tanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun memang ingin sedikit mengerjai Chanyeol

" _Apalagi sayang? Apa yang kurang?_ " Tanya Chanyeol kembali

"Apa ahjussi tidak ingin melanjutkan aktivitas pagi seminggu yang lalu?" Goda Baekhyun

" _Astaga sayang, jangan membuatku menderita, awas saja, jika sudah pulang, aku akan menerkammu hingga habis"_

"Baiklah, aku terima" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh

...

Pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat ceria seperti biasanya, rasa rindunya sedikit terobati karena tadi sore ia melakukan percakapan yang sangat panjang hingga malam dengan Chanyeol

Bahkan Baekhyun sempat melakukan video call dengan Chanyeol, alhasil Chanyeol sedikit 'tegang' karena Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggunakan gaun tidurnya yang sangat sesak didadanya

Percakapan tadi malam berakhir dengan ucapan selamat tidur dari Chanyeol ke Baekhyun dan dari Baekhyun ke Chanyeol yang mengantarkan mereka ke alam mimpi yang sangat indah menurut mereka berdua

Tring~

Pesan masuk dari Chanyeol ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera mengambil smartphone Chanyeol dan segera membaca apa yang dikirimkan Chanyeol saat itu

From : Ahjussi Saranghaja

Kejutannya hari ini sayang, pastikan kau berdandan yang cantik! Ah tidak, kau sangat cantik walaupun tidak berdandan

Baekhyun sedikit tersipu oleh pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun bersorak gembira, karena kemungkinan Chanyeol akan pulang ke Korea hari ini! Tepat ulang tahunnya!

"Yippyy" Baekhyun meloncat loncat diatas ranjang miliknya

...

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Chanyeol datang dengan selamat, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pesawat yang sebelumnya ia tumpangi menuju tempat pengambilan barangnya

"Akhirnya" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan menarik koper hitamnya dan satu kotak 'Strawberry Japan' di tangannya. Gayanya yang santai dan rambut komanya membuat penampilan Chanyeol sungguh menawan hari ini. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smrtphonenya untuk menelfon Sahabat bodohnya

"Suruh Mr.Lee menjemputku" Ujar Chanyeol santai saat Sehun merespon panggilannya

"Enak saja, telfon sendiri sana!" Ujar Sehun malas

"Aku tidak memiliki kontaknya bodoh, bantulah sahabatmu yang tampan ini" Mohon Chanyeol

"Huh, baiklah baiklah" Putus Sehun malas

...

Tidak sampai lime menit Chanyeol menunggu, Mr.Lee datang untuk menjemputnya, Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk kedalamnya

"Selamag pagi Chanyeol-shi" Sapa Mr.Lee ramah

"Ah, selamat pagi juga Mr.Lee" Balas Chanyeol tidak kalah sopan juga

Mobil Chanyeol yang dikendarai Mr.Lee mulai berjalan membelah jalanan Seoul yang sudah terlihat agak ramai, Chanyeol semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu kekasih manisnya

"Saya dengar anda pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis tuan Park, dan bisnis itu sukses, selamat Chanyeol-shi" Ujar Mr.Lee dengan menengok Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya

"Ya seperti itu"

"Mr.Lee, awas!!"

Brak

...

"Mamih Papih kemana ya?" Baekhyun celingukan mencari ayah ibunya yang tidak ada di rumah

"Ah mungkin sedang keluar" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

Drtt Drtt Drtt

Panggilan masuk ke smartphone Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan semangat mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfonnya

"Chanyeolliee?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat

"Baek, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, kenapa malah suara ibunya?, Baekhyun melihat layar smartphonenya yang bertuliskan 'Mamih'

"Ya, ada apa mamih?" Ujar Baekhyun ceria lagi

"Chanyeol Baek" Suara mamihnya terdengar bergetar, Baekhyun bingung, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeolie mih?"

"Chanyeol kecelakaan" Senyum Baekhyun luntur sesaat

Lanjut?


	24. Please

I Wanna Get You

~Twentythree Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga dari rumahnya menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan ibunya, pikirannya bercampur aduk antara harus bahagia karena Chanyeol sudah kembali, atau sedih karena Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan

Berpuluh keringat sebesar biji jangung melewati pelipis gadis cantik tersebut, walaupun ia sedikit lelah, tapi kecepatan larinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, Baekhyun sungguh mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol saat ini

Langkahnya sedikit ia pelankan saat mulai memasuki pintu utama rumah sakit xx, Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tempat Chanyeol dirawat

Cklek

"Oh tidak" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, air matanya sudah berlomba lomba keluar dari mata cantiknya, bagaimana bisa lelaki yang baru 2 minggu lebih menyandang sebagai kekasihnya sudah terbaring lemah didepannya saat ini

"Baekhyunnie" Tuan Byun mengusap bahu anak kesayangannya perlahan, Baekhyun maju untuk melihat Chanyeol semakin dekat

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia tidak tega melihat kekasihnya dengan luka didahinya dan juga alat pernafasannya yang dengan lancang berani menyentuh hidung Chanyeol

"Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol-" Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkatakan Ayahnya, ia lebih sibuk mengeluarkan air matanya daripada mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya

"Baiklah, papih akan menunggu diluar dengan mamih dan orang tua Chanyeol" Ujar ayah Baekhyun meninggalkan putrinya yang tengah menangis sedu

"Hiks" Isakan lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun terduduk di kursi dekat ranjang Chanyeol

"Bodoh, idiot. Kau pikir kau siapa berani beraninya membuatku menangis? Kau suka melihatku

menangis seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya

"Dengar, jika kau bangun, aku akan membencimu, aku akan mencubitmu, aku akan memukulmu dan aku akan memakan semua persediaan strawberry mu" Airmata Baekhyun tetap mengalir deras di pipinya yang sudah memerah

"Mengapa kau malah seperti ini saat kau kembali Chanyeollie? Bahkan aku sudah menunggumu satu minggu lebih, kenapa malah seperti ini?" Baekhyun sesegukan, kepalanya sangat pening akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairan beningnya berlebihan. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang dilengkapi selang infus

"Kau itu memang lelaki yang tidak peka! Mengapa saat aku sudah mulai sangat mencintaimu kau malah terbaring lemah disini huh?! Mengapa saat aku sangat merindukanmu kau malah tertidur lelap begini?! Kenapa kau tega sekali denganku?" Baekhyun masih menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol

"Kenapa saat begini kau masih terlihat tampan? Kenapa kau selalu terlihat mempesona? Aku sungguh ingin memukulmu, karena kau satu satunya lelaki yang berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar debar Chanyeollie"

"Hiks hikss C-chanyeolllll" Baekhyun memekik pilu

"Awas saja jika kau bangun! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu selamanya" Baekhyun mengusap matanya kasar dan memasang wajah serius dengan alisnya yang bertaut

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun kembali meloloskan isakannya, hatinya seperti diremas kuat, napasnya terengah engah

"Maka dari itu bangunlah, agar aku bisa membencimu sepuasnya" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya

"Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol erat

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, kumohon bangunlah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu begini" Baekhyun menangkupkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya

"Aku juga, sayang" Baekhyun terkejut dengan adanya suara Chanyeol yang tiba tiba terdengar. Seketika Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya

"Chanyeol? Ku kira, kukira..." Baekhyun gelagapan dengan matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah

"Aku sedang tidur sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol ia arahkan untuk menggenggam tangan gadisnya

"Sejak kapan kau mendengarkanku bicara? Kenapa baru bangin sekarang?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan cemberut

"Sejak kau berbicara 'Oh tidak'. Aku ingin mendengar kalimat manismu sayang" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun menahan malu

"Aigoo, kekasihku ini sangat sangat mencintaiku ne?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah

"Tentu saja! Apa kau mau aku tidak mencintaimu?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah ditekuk. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan akan segera berjalan keluar jika tidak ada tangan yang menahannya

"Sayang, hei, mau kemana hm?" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, berharap gadis cantik itu tidak meninggalkannya

"Aku mau keluar, kau mengerjaiku, dan aku malu sakali" Ternyata Baekhyun sedang merajuk karena dikerjai habis hibasan oleh kekasih tampannya

"Hei hei, disini saja ne? Temani kekasih tampanmu ini" Ujar Baekhyun mengusap telapak tangan Baekhyun yang masih digenggamnya

"Tidak mau, Chanyeol jelek" Baekhyun berusaha melepas genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya

"Tadi papihmu akan memberitahumu Baek jika aku sedang tertidur, tapi kekasihku ini sudah terlebih dahulu meraung raung" Penjelasan Chanyeol membuat diri Baekhyun semakin malu sekali

"Aaa Chanyeol bagaimana ini? Aku malu sekali" Baekhyun merengek lucu dengan bibirnya yang ia majukan

"Hei hei, jangan buat bibirmu seperti itu sayang, kau ingin aku memakannya ya?" Goda Chanyeol

"Makan saja, bukannya Chanyeollie sudah janji akan menciumku 24 jam non stop" Chanyeol tidak percaya gadis didepannya ini mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Bibirku terluka sayang, aku tidak bisa menciummu" Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya yang sedikit memar dibagian atasnya

"Sayang sekali" Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda

"Berbaringlah disini" Chanyeol menggeser sedikit tubuh raksasanya dan menyisakan ruang mungil untuk Baekhyun

"Hmm" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia segera melepas sepatunya dan langsung menidurkan dirinya ranjang rumah sakit yang sebenarnya hanya ditujukan untuk Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengisi ruang sempit itu dengan sisa yang cukup banyak, terbayang bukan jika Baekhyun memang sungguh mungil. Chanyeol tidak memasalahkan hal tersebut, selama Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan mencintainya

"Aku sungguh sungguh merindukanmu strawberry" Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun di ceruk lehernya

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat tirus

"Apa kau kekurangan makan? Mengapa ini semakin tirus?" Chanyeol menatap khawatir Baekhyun

"Aku sedikit makan sejak kau pergi ke Jepang Chanyeollie" Ujar Baekhyun lucu

"Maaf kan aku ne, aku harus melakukan itu" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kepada gadisnya

"Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeollie pergi?" Baekhyun menatap sedih Chanyeol

"Itu berhubungan dengan hal yang akan kukatakan padamu sayang" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk melihat manik mata Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun kekasihku.."

"Kita sudah dijodohkan" Chanyeol dapat melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca kaca

"Apa Baekki tidak suka?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis

"Tidak Chanyeollie, aku bahagia sekali, aku hanya terharu" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat dengan mengeluarkan isakannya

"Tapi Abeonim dan papa memberiku syarat jika aku benar benar serius dengan Baekki, mereka memberiku syarat untuk menyukseskan perusahaan papa yang berada di Jepang"

"Mengapa aku memiliki kekasih se romantis ini?" Baekhyun memekik bahagia

"Aigoo, manja sekali" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun

"Aku sudah seminggu lebih tidak melihat mu" Baekhyun cemberut

"Bukankah kita melakukan video call hm? Bahkan kau memperlihatkan dadamu yang menggoda" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun

"Mesum" Baekhyun mengusap rahang tegas Chanyeol

"Kau yang menyuguhinya sayang, bahkan sudah aku screenshots" Baekhyun langsung memukul dada bidang Chanyeol

"Nakal" Ujar Baekhyun lucu

"Apa tidak terbalik hm?" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun sayang

"Apa Chanyeollie tidak bisa mencium dibibir? Kenapa hanya di pipi!" Baekhyun merengek protes

"Itu membuktikan jika strawberry ku ini nakal" Ujar Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut hingga Baekhyun tidak sadar jika saat ini dirinya sudah dibawah kungkungan lelaki jantan diatasnya

Next?


	25. Sweet Chanyeollie

I Wanna Get You

~Twentysix Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk mengerjai gadis nakal dibawahnya ini, walaupun gadis tersebut berkali kali mendorong bahu kokoh Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya

"Chann, kauh sakith" Ujar Baekhyun diselingi desahan tak tertahannya, Baekhyun cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol, apa Chanyeol gila? Dia baru saja kecelakaan mobil!

"Ah" Baekhyun memekik ringan, Chanyeol mulai membuka baju yang ia kenakan sebatas perut dan diselingi tangan Chanyeol yang mulai nakal meraba perut datar Baekhyun

Lumatan Chanyeol tidak melambat, lelaki yang berada di atas Baekhyun menggila, bahkan Chanyeol melupakan fakta bahwa bibirnya sedang terluka

"Ahnn, Chanyeolliehh" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat, getaran getaran aneh yang Baekhyun rasakan sungguh luar biasa hingga gadis itu mendesah dengan sangat keras

"Permisi, saya akan memeriksa Park Chan-yeol" Seseorang dengan jubah putih dengan santainya masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dirawat dan dengan tidak sengaja melihat adegan tak senonoh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir gadisnya, matanya melebar, dadanya berdetak dengan keras, apa yang harus ia lakukan!

"Dokter, tutup matamu!" Chanyeol berteriak saat sadar jika bagian perut Baekhyun yang polos terpampang jelas, bahaya jika dokter tersebut melihatnya

"Ouh" Dokter laki-laki yang masih bisa dibilang muda tersebut menutup matanya sesuai perintah pasien VVIP nya

"Chanyeol, aku malu" Bisik Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir

"Tidak apa apa sayang, santai saja oke? Percaya padaku" Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun sesaat dan membiarkan gadisnya beringsut turun dari ranjang rumah sakit

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu dokter Kim?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat dokter yang memang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya tersebut

"Wah, baru pertama kali aku melihat kau berciuman, apa itu gadismu?" Dokter yang bername tag Kim JongDae tersebut terkekeh sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun

"Ya, dia gadisku" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat ke arah Baekhyun

"Ya! Apa kau bodoh?! Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan apa apa dulu! Malah ingin bercinta" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh, kenapa pasiennya yang satu ini sungguh bandel?

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun" Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah dibuat imut

"Ya! Apa apaan wajahmu itu, geli tau!" Ujar Jongdae malas sembari memeriksa detak jantung Chanyeol dan kondisi Chanyeol saat ini

"Detak jantungmu tidak normal, sebentar lagi kau akan mati" Ujar Jongdae bodoh, Baekhyun mendelik percaya dan Chanyeol menganga. Lelaki bebek ini dokter bukan sih?

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda! Kalian berdua ini sungguh serius sekali" Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bernafas lega

"Kondisimu baik, kau boleh pulanh seminggu lagi, jangan lupa minum obat, dan jangan bercinta" Jongdae melirik sadis ke arah Chanyeol

"Mari Baekhyun-shi" Ujar Jongdae kepada Baekhyun dengan nada suara berbeda sekali saat bersama Chanyeol

"Ya! Kurang ajar sekali! Aku heran mengapa Xiumin noona itu masih terpikat olehmu, ya!" Teriak Chanyeol keras saat Jongdae menjulurkan lidahnya

...

"Aaaa" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang memegang sendok dan ia arahkan ke mulut Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melihat Baekhyun yang masih setia bersamanya walaupun hari akan menjelang sore, gadis ini penuh kasih sayang, dan Chanyeol juga ikut merasakan kasih sayangnya

"Aku jatuh cinta sekali kepadamu" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun

"Habiskan dulu makannya" Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol menjadi cemberut

"Aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit sayang" Chanyeol merengek manja sambil menarik lengan baju Baekhyun

"Ini sehat Chanyeollie, apa kau tidak ingin sembuh?" Baekhyun menatap lembut kekasihnya yang merengek tidak ingin makanan rumah sakit

"Tidak enak" Chanyeol yang manja membuat Baekhyun sungguh geli sekali

"Jika tidak ingin sembuh yasudah, Baekkie tidak mau disentuh Chanyeollie" Baekhyun memutar memunggungi Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendelik, tidak boleh menyentuh Baekhyun? Ah itu pasti bencana bagi Baekhyun

"Hei sayang, bukan begitu" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar tidak memunggunginya lagi

"Makannya, makan yang banyak" Ujar Baekhyun cemberut

"Baiklah sayangku" Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun

...

"Sayang, ini sudah sore" Baekhyun yang menatap kota Seoul dari jendela rumah sakit langsung menoleh Chanyeol dengan lucu

"Memangnya kenapa Chanyeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun lucu

"Pulanglah sayang, untuk ganti baju" Ujar Chanyeol lembut

"Tidak mau, Baekki mau disini saja" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat

"Pulang ne? Nanti bisa kemari lagi" Chanyeol mencoba untuk membujuk Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kejutan sederhana untuk gadisnya tersebut

"Heum" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, Chanyeol ada benarnya, bahkan Baekhyun belum mandi

"Peluk" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalas pelukan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu

"Hati-hati ne, jangan lupa memakai seatbelt" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, ia sedih berpisah dengan Chanyeol, walau untuk sementara

"Byee" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat sudah diambang pintu kamar Chanyeol dirawat

"Byee" Chanyeol membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk love untuk Baekhyun

"Aku mencintaimu" Ujar Baekhyun lesu

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" Kata terakhir Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun benar benar keluar dari ruang Chanyeol dirawat

...

Chanyeol segera mengambil smartphonenya dan segera menyentuh tombol hijau pada kontak 'Oh Bodoh'

"Hei, Baekhyun sudah keluar" Ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun yang berada di sebrang

" _Benarkah? Tunggu dulu hingga ia benar-benar keluar_ " Sehun mengintip Baekhyun yang ternyata masih sampai lobi rumah sakit

"Cepat bawa aku keluar" Ujar Chanyeol

" _Tunggu, Jongdae dan aku akan ke ruanganmu_ " Ujar Sehun dan langsung memutus sambungannya

...

"Ah segarnya" Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya langsung melesat ke arah lemari pakaiannya

Baekhyun memilih dress pink soft sebatas lututnya yang menambah kesan cute padanya, rambutnya ia ikat menjadi satu dibawah membuat kecantikannya semakin memancar

"Sudah" Ujar Baekhyun sambil meletakkan bedak miliknya

Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di meja nakasnya dan segera mengenakan sneakersnya yang berwarna putih bercampur dengan pink

Baekhyun segera mengunci rumahnya dan melesat masuk kedalam mobilnya, Baekhyun segera menghidupkan mesin mobil kesayangannya untuk menuju rumah sakit

...

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Baekhyun terheran saat dilihatnya rumah sakit tersebut sungguj sangat sepi, sepertinya saat ia meninggalkan rumah sakit, tempat ini masih ramai pasien dan penjenguk

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, beberapa ruangan lagi ia akan sampai di ruangan Chanyeol, mengingat hal tersebut, Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali

"Hah?" Baekhyun terheran lagi, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun dapat melihat kelopak mawar merah yang sepertinya sudah ditata untuk menuju ruangan dengan pintu besar diujung sana, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kamar Chanyeol dirawat dan.. Voila!

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol diranjangnya, mungkin di kamar mandi?

"Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun semakin menautkan alisnya, dikamar mandi pun ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat catatan kecil berwarna biru langit yang tergeletak di ranjang Chanyeol

 **IKUTI MAWAR**

 **-PCY-**

"Mawar yang didepan itu ya?" Monolog Baekhyun

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengikuti mawar tersebut yang menuju ruangan dengan pintu besar yang berada di ujung lorong tersebut

Baekhyun sedikit takut, pasalnya hanya ia sendiri yang berada di lorong tersebut, satu orang saja tidak ada

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat akan membuka gagang pintu besar tersebut. Bagaimana jika hal ini adalah iseng?

Kriet

Gelap

Ruangan tersebut gelap

"Hallo?"

Tik

"Surprise!!!"

Next?


	26. Happy Birthday Baekhyunnie

I Wanna Get You

~Twentyseven Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

.

.

.

"Hallo?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ruangan ini gelap dan yang paling penting, tidak ada Chanyeol disini

Tik

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, karena lampu di ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba dinyalakan seseorang

"Surpise!!! Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun!!" Tapi Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi saat ia melihat Chanyeol, keluarganya, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan semua orang yang berada di situ menghamburkan konveti warna-warni ke arah tubuh mungilnya

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya, Chanyeol, untuk memberikan penjelasan saat ini, mengapa laki-laki tersebut saat ini berdiri dengan sehat?

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu sayang" Seolah tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan, Chanyeol segera meraih tangan lembut Baekhyun

Flashback

"Mr. Lee, awas!!"

Brak

Chanyeol menoleh tidak percaya pria yang sedikit lebih tua dibandingnya tersebut

"Mr. Lee, kenapa tong sampah di tabrak?"

"Maaf tuan Park, saya mengalami hangover" Chanyeol menepuk dahinya keras, pantas saja

"Baiklah, biar saya yang mengemudi" Chanyeol dan Mr. Lee segera berganti tempat duduk

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa, Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, ia memiliki ide untuk memberi kekasih cantiknya kejutan

Flashback end

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia merasa sudah di bohongi dua kali, pertama, saat ia menangis di kamar rawat Chanyeol dan kedua, ternyata Chanyeol pura-pura mengalami kecelakaan

"Baiklah, maafkan aku" Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dan di ikuti oleh teriakan seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut

"Jahat, aku mau pulang saja" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan kesal, bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah bohong sekalipun kepada Chanyeol

"Tunggu dulu sayang, aku belum mengatakan sesuatu" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menghadap padanya

Baekhyun tertegun, Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna pink cerah dengan hiasan cantik disana

Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang dan segera membuka kotak berwarna pink tersebut. Lampu yang tadinya menyala dengan terang, kini berganti dengan lampu remang-remang dan satu lampu yang menyorot mereka berdua, dentuman suara piano terdengar, menambah suasana ruangan tersebut semakin romantis

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu akan berkata apa, walaupun aku lelaki, tapi aku sekarang sungguh luar biasa gugup" Ujar Chanyeol yang diikuti sorakan dari semua orang disana

"Baekhyun, aku mohon, menikahlah denganku" Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata kata lagi, airmatanya sudah mengalir deras, ia langsung berhambur memeluk Chanyeol yang tengah berlutut

"Kenapa Chanyeollie menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah tahu jawabannya?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut gadisnya dengan lembut

"Jadi apa jawabanmu hm?" Chanyeol manatap wajah Baekhyun yang lucu dengan hidung yang sedikit memerah

"Ya, aku mau" Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut bersorak gembira melihat pasangan manis didepan mereka, bahkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan mata berkaca kaca karena salah satu sahabatnya yang paling anti dengan hubungan istimewa sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah lebih maju

Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun, maupun Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park tersenyun gembira, perjodohan yang awalnya mereka anggap sulit berakhir dengan manis seperti ini

...

Chanyeol duduk di kepala ranjang apartemennya, pandangannya ia fokuskan pada smartphonenya, bunyi unik dan lucu yang berasal dari smartphone Chanyeol mengundang perhatian Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol

Baekhyun berlari menuju arah lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, Baekhyun menaiki ranjang Chanyeol dan segera menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya tepat di dada bidang kekasih raksasanya, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol masih terpaku oleh permainan yang ia mainkan dengan sangat serius

"Chanyeollie" Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut, ia sedikit kesal dengan Chanyeol

"Kenapa sayang?" Bahkan saat Chanyeol membalas Baekhyun, tidak sedetikpun ia alihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya

"Jangan acuhkan aku" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan lucu, rupanya Baekhyun sedang cemburu dengan permainan yang sedang dimainkan Chanyeol

"Iya ini sudah tidak diacuhkan sayang" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, akan tetapi pandangannya masih terfokuskan pada permainan bertuliskan 'Dice Star'

"Yasudah" Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari pelukan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepatnya langsung menahan Baekhyun agar tidak beranjak darinya

Chanyeol baru tahu jika saat ini Baekhyun hanya menggunakan gaun tidur yang hanya menutupi setengah dari pahanya dan bahu mungil nan putih milik Baekhyun terpampang dengan jelas, hanya ada segelintir tali yang mengaitkan gaun tersebut agar tidak lepas atau apalah

Chanyeol tersenyum, mainan barunya telah datang, Chanyeol mematikan smartphonenya dan langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun, tangannya ia lingkarkan tepat di perut rata Baekhyun yang berlapis gaun tidur berwarna hitam tersebut

"Mengapa mengenakan pakaian seperti ini hm?" Chanyeol mengelus bahu seksi Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut

"Tidak tahu" Baekhyun menjawab dengan cuek dan dingin, rupanya sedang merajuk calon istri seorang Park Chanyeol ini

"Sayang, maafkan aku ya" Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun yang beraroma strawberry manis

"Tidak mau" Baekhyun masih dalam mode merajuknya, Chanyeol sudah mengacuhkannya tadi, ia sungguh kesal saat ini

"Hei, menghadaplah pada kekasihmu ini" Chanyeol mengusak rambut coklat panjang milik kekasihnya yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol

"Hng" Suara tidak jelas Baekhyun mengartikan jika ia tidak mau meng-iyakan keinginan calon suaminya tersebut. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh, Baekhyun memang sulit sekali kembali normal jika sudah kesal begini. Tidak butuh usaha yang keras, kini Chanyeol sudah berhasil memutar tubuh Baekhyun 180 derajat. Otomatis Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan pantat Baekhyun duduk tapat di atas paha Chanyeol

Chanyeol sungguh gemas dengan Baekhyun saat ini, pipinya yang ia gelembungkan dan matanya yang ia siniskan membuat Chanyeol sungguh melihat Baekhyun bukan seperti calon istrinya, melainkan anak tk yang sedang merajuk pada ayahnya karena ayahnya menolak membelikannya ice cream

"Cantik sekali" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti bakpau siap dimakan

"Tidak boleh mencium" Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol yang hendak mendekat ke arah bibirnya

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol sedikit kecewa saat Baekhyun menolak untuk dicium*yaelah

"Tidak mau, Chanyeollie jahat" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, asalkan bukan mata Chanyeol

"Maafkan aku sayang" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang, Baekhyun tidak menolak, Chanyeol terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu" Chanyeol menatap mata sayu Baekhyun dengan lembut

"Aku juga" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum seperti biasa, Chanyeol sungguh beruntung memiliki gadis cantik dan manja seperti Baekhyun ini

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku sayang, mengapa menggunakan pakaian seperti ini hm?" Chanyeol mengendus leher jenjang Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya

"Ini bagus" Jawab Baekhyun lucu, Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun

"Kau tahukan? aku ini lelaki normal, aku tergoda sayang" Chanyeol menagkup pipi Baekhyun dan membawanya maju kearahnya

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, Baekhyun membawa tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia memainkan paha Baekhyun yang semakin terbuka karena baju tidurnya yang tersingkap

"Ahh" Satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungil sang gadis, sengatan listrik dari tangan Chanyeol yang tengah membelai pahanya sungguh mampu membuat Baekhyun terbang

Chanyeol semakin semangat membuat gadisnya mendesah lebih keras, Chanyeol menghisap bibir manis Baekhyun yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan sekalipun

"Chan-ahh" Baekhyun memekik, ia bisa merasakan remasan pada dadanya, tangan Chanyeol meliar, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan semua gairah yang disalurkan oleh Chanyeol, ini terlalu nikmat

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir gadis cantiknya, tidak sampai disana, Chanyeol mulai membawa Baekhyun untuk pasrah dibawah kungkungannya, Baekhyun sungguh seksi saat ini, bahkan Chanyeol dapat melihat belahan dada Baekhyun yang mengintip dari balik gaun tidurnya yang terpasang tidaj benar

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu sayang?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu, alasan Baekhyun menggunkan pakaian mini sialan tersebut

Baekhyun enggan menjawab, ia terlalu malu untuk menjelaskan apa tujuannya menggunakan gaun tidur barunya tersebut

"Baiklah, biarkan desahanmu yang menjelaskan"

TBC :v

Jangan jadi silent readers jebal :3


	27. Beauty Night

I Wanna Get You

~Twentyseven Chapter~

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (18)

Park Chanyeol (20)

Support Casts : Oh Sehun (19)

D.O Kyungsoo (18)

Zhang Yi Xing (18)

dll

Romance Humor

Warning : Typo dll, gj, garing :3

Start!

.

.

.

"Baiklah, biarkan desahanmu yang menjelaskan" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, sesaat kemudian Chanyeol langsung mengecap leher Baekhyun dengan tanda merah keunguan yang dihasilkan Chanyeol

"Ahh, Chanyeollieh" Baekhyun mengerang tertahan saat Chanyeol menggigit ringan lehernya, rasa geli bercampur nikmat dapat Baekhyun rasakan saat itu juga

Kepala Chanyeol turun menuju sepasang payudara Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil tersebut, Chanyeol mendesah kasar, mengapa Baekhyun menggunakan baju seperti ini?

Krek

Tidak butuh banyak usaha, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya merobek gaun tidur milik Baekhyun, otomatis tubuh indah dan polos milik Baekhyun terpampang dengan jelas dihadapan Chanyeol. Bra hitam yang menutupi payudara Baekhyun yang sungguh terlihat menggoda, dan juga selembar kain segitiga yang menutupi aset berharga milik Baekhyun yang beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi aset milik Chanyeol juga, membayangkan saja membuat Chanyeol panas dingin

"Jangan dilihat begitu" Baekhyun menutupi sebagian tubuh indahnya dengan tangan mungilnya, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah laku lucu calon istrinya tersebut

"Ini sungguh indah sayang, terimakasih telah menjaganya untukku" Chanyeol sedikit memberi remasan pada kedua payudara Baekhyun dengan ritme sedikit pelan

"Astagahh" Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang lelaki yang membuatnya mendesah parah seperti ini, bahkan ini baru payudara, belum.. Ekhem

Tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan bersemangat meremas benda yang sungguh kenyal baginya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencari kaitan bra sialan yang menghambat aksinya

Klik

Chanyeol berhasil membuka kaitan bra yang digunakan Baekhyun, dengan penuh semangat Chanyeol segera melepas bra hitam milik Baekhyun dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya

Chanyeol tidak berkedip, sungguh indah suguhan malamnya hari ini, ia terdiam, pemandangan kali ini sungguh membuat celananya sesak

"Ahh oh astagaah" Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras, lidah Chanyeol sungguh lihai bermain dengan puting pink miliknya, ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana nikmatnya ini, sungguh sungguh membuat celana dalam Baekhyun basah

Chanyeol menyedot dengan keras payudara milik Baekhyun seolah air susu akan keluar dari sana, dan tangan satunya sibuk mencubit kecil payudara kiri Baekhyun

"Chanyeolh lidahmuh ahhh" Baekhyun mencengkram kuat sepray ranjang milik Chanyeol, hawa disini sungguh panas, padahal seingat Baekhyun, ruangan ini tadinya sungguh dingin

"Uhh ahh" Sensasi geli dapat Baekhyuna rasakan saat benda keras dan besar menusuk nusuk bagian bawahnya dengan sedikit keras, benar benar membuat Baekhyun melayang

Sudah puas dengan kedua payudara Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol menurunkan ciuman ringannya kearah perut rata milik Baekhyun dan berhenti diarea utama milik Baekhyun yang masih tersegel rapih oleh celana dalam hitamnya

"Chanyeollie curang" Baekhyun menahan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak membuka tali disisi kanan dan kiri pinggul seksinya. Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun

"Baiklah, buka pakaianku sayang" Chanyeol mempersilahkan gadisnya untuk membuka kemeja garis garis berwarna biru miliknya, Baekhyun langsung bangkit untuk segera membuka kemeja yang tengah digunakan oleh lelaki yang siap menggagahinya(?)

Baekhyun sedikit memberikan tatapan nakal saat membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol, bahkan ia sengaja menunggingkan pantat nakalnya agar Chanyeol semakin terbakar api gairah

"Nakal sekali" Chanyeol tidak kalah nakalnya, ia meremas pantat bulat milik Baekhyun yang sungguh sayang untuk tidak disentuh

"Ahh~" Baekhyun mendesah dengan sangat merdu saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh area privatnya

"Lihatlah, strawberry nakal ini sudah basah ternyata, sudah, aksi nakalmu berakhir disini" Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kembali berada dibawah kungkungan tubuh jantan dan berototnya. Baekhyun sedikit tersipu, Chanyeol sungguh gagah saat ini, dengan butiran keringatnya yang menghiasi perut sixpacknya dan juga tatapan pemburunya siap untuk memakan Baekhyun

"Kita lihat, siapa yang menang" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya dan segera membuka tali celana dalam Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, dan.. Homina homina homina

Vagina putih bersih dengan daging kecil yang berwarna putih sungguh membuat adik kecil Chanyeol semakin tidak sabar untuk segera tidur disana, Baekhyun sungguh sangat sempit, bahkan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat celah disana, Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun benar benar masih gadis

"A-ah Chanyeolhhh ahh" Baekhyun mendesah dengan sangat kencang, Chanyeol membelai klitorisnya, jari tangan kanan Chanyeol sedikit basah karena cairan yang Baekhyun keluarkan sungguh sangat banyak hingga membuat vagina tersebut terlihat sangat becek

"Arkk astaga, Chanyeol, sakit" Baekhyun berteriak, rasa perih bercampur nikmat dapat ia rasakan, padahal baru jari tengah Chanyeol yang masuk, tapi Baekhyun sudah kelihatan minta ampun seperti ini

"Tahan sayang, sebentar lagi akan nikmat" Chanyeol menggerakkan dengan perlahan jari tengahnya, vagina hangat Baekhyun sungguh membuat Chanyeol gila, ia mempercepat tempo gerakan jarinya menjadi sedikit brutal

Clak clak clak

"Aahhh Chan-Chanyeollie aaah aah" Chanyeol dengan semangatnya mempercepat gerakan jarinya agar Baekhyun dapat menggapai pelepasannya dengan cepat

"Chan- ahh sud-sudah, aku tidakh tahanhh ohh" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, rasanya beribu kupu kupu berhamburan didalam perutnya, rasanya sungguh luar biasa

Nafas Baekhyun terengah engah saat cairan kental dan banyak miliknya keluar hingga membasahi sepray putih milik Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah area kewanitaan Baekhyun, baru saja Baekhyun mengambil nafas yang panjang, kenikmatan kembali melandanya dengan sangat cepat

"Ahhh astagah Chann" Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Chanyeol membuat dirinya melenguh nikmat dengan hebat seperti ini, yang ia tahu, kini vaginanya sedang dihisap kuat oleh mulut Chanyeol

"Ouhh astagahh Chanyeolliehh" Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat saat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam vagina perawannya. Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya untuk kedua kalinya dan dengan senang hati diterima oleh Chanyeol

"Manis, sepertimu" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk membagi cairan cinta Baekhyun yang begitu manis, ciuman kali ini sungguh liar, lidah Chanyeol yang berkelana kesana kemari membuat Baekhyun kegelian karena lidah Chanyeol menyentuh langit langit mulutnya

"Ahnn" Baekhyun memekik tertahan, benda keras dan panjang menggesek pintu vaginanya dengan gerakan sensual, Baekhyun cukup terkejut karena dengan cepat Chanyeol menanggalkan celana dan underwearnya

Lidah Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggoda sang gadis kecil yang berada dibawah kungkungannya ini, lenguhan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol bersemangat menggesek kejantannya di pintu vagina Baekhyun yang sangat sangat becek tersebut

Chanyeol segera menghentikan ciumannya saat Baekhyun memukul dada bidangnya dengan ringan, pertanda ia sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen

"Ehm" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat menggesekkan kejantannya semakin dalam hingga kepala kejantan Chanyeol berhasil masuk sedikit

"Sayang, aku akan melakukannya" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang nampak sangat serius

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan takut, wajar saja Baekhyun takut, menurut cerita Kyungsoo dan Yixing jika pertama kali bercinta akan sakit luar biasa

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Chanyeol yang bisa melihat raut ragu dan takut diwajah cantik calon istrinya tersebut langsung menenangkan sang gadis dengan membelai pipinya yang memerah

"Iya, Baekki percaya" Baekhyun menatap sorot mata elang Chanyeol dengan senyuman cerahnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega

"Baiklah, memang akan sakit, tapi aku janji akan perlahan lahan sayang" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan sayang dan memeluk calon istrinya untuk segera melakukan penyatuan mereka

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat, saat ia tidak sengaja melihat kearah bawah, dimana ia melihat kejantan Chanyeol yang sungguh besar dan panjang siap menembus vaginanya kapan saja, membuat ia kagum sekaligus takut

"A-ah, Chanyeol sakit" Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat, bahkan Chanyeol belum merobek selaput daranya

"Tahan sayang" Chanyeol menemukan tembok pertahanan Baekhyun, dan ia berinisiatif untuk segera menembusnya dengan cepat agar sang gadis tidak kesakitan terlalu lama

"AHH CHANYEOLLIE, INI SAKIT SEKALI" Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Chanyeol, cairan merah merembes keluar mengenai sepray putih Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya

"Ahh astaga sayang, rileks oke? Jangan ditekan seperti ini sshh" Chanyeol sungguh frustasi saat Baekhyun mengetatkan dinding vaginanya yang membuat kejantan Chanyeol semakin ingin cepat bergerak

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" Baekhyun merengek manja, ia sungguh tidak berpengalaman untuk bidang ini

"Baiklah, cukup aku saja yang bekerja, biasa saja dan nikmatilah" Ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol ia sudah tidak lagi mengetatkan dinding vaginanya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol bekerja hingga puas

"Ahh Chan.. Ohh" Desahan Baekhyun terdengar erotis saat Chanyeol menggerakkan kejantannya dengan gerakan medium

"Sshh sempit sekali" Chanyeol menyodok vagina mutlak miliknya dengan tempo yang semakin ia naikkan

"Chanyeollieh astaga penismuhh" Kejantan Chanyeol yang sungguh panjang sungguh menyodok dirinya hingga bagian dalam vaginanya

Ranjang apartemen Chanyeol berdecit dengan keras menggambarkan bagaimana ganasnya Chanyeol menyodok Baekhyun hingga perempuan tersebut meminta lebih. Bunyi tabrakan twinsball milik Chanyeol dan pantat seksi Baekhyun menambah erotisnya malam mereka berdua

"Aah- ah- Chan- Chanyeoll-ieh" Suara Baekhyun terdengar putus putus saat Chanyeol sungguh liar memasukkan kejantannya kedalam vagina perawan milik Baekhyun

"Sshh nikmat sekali" Erangan Chanyeol akan puasnya vagina perawan Baekhyun yang sungguh ketat menjepit kejantan miliknya

"Ooh Chanyeollieh, akuh tidak tahann eughh" Baekhyun yang terlihat pasrah dibawah tubuh bergerak Chanyeol membuat libido Chanyeol semakin naik

"Sebentar lagi sayang" Sodokan Chanyeol ia percepat hingga menyentuh titik termanis Baekhyun berkali-kali yang membuat Baekhyun memekik dengan sungguh keras

"Chanyeollieh, Baekkieh mau keluarhh" Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol, menstransfer rasa nikmatnya yang tak kentara melanda tubuh mungilnya

"Bersama sayang" Chanyeol semakin gila menghujam vagina sempit Baekhyun, teriakan yang mengikuti bagaimana cepatnya tempo sodokan Chanyeol

"Aah, Chanyeol"

"Baekhyy"

Chanyeol menembakkan banyak sekali cairan spermanya kedalam rahim Baekhyun hingga cairannya meluber keluar saat Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka

"Terimakasih sayang" Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang

"Saranghae Chanyeollie" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang memegang rahang tegas Chanyeol

"Nado saranghae strawberry" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah setelah permainan panas mereka

"Tidurlah sayang" Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut rambut Baekhyun hingga wanita mungil tersebut memejamkan matanya

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia segera membalut tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan selimut hingga sebatas leher wanitanya. Baekhyun cantik sekali, ia terlihat sangat berbeda saat sebelum Chanyeol mengambil mahkota berharga miliknya, tetap cantik, tapi lebih cantik sekarang

"Selamat malam"

 **I Wanna Get You**

 **-END-**

Big Thanks untuk yang semuanya yang kasih komentar, luv uuu


End file.
